LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GRAN VALLE: CAPÍTULO 14
by Anonimosx
Summary: Aquí esta el episodio decimocuarto de las crónicas: Cuando llega el día en el que Bron y su manada visitan el valle, Piecito ve que su padre esta en apuros por una erupción volcánica y esta decidido a ayudarlo sin importar los peligros. Ahora la pandilla de dinosaurios y el equipo Avatar deberá emprender una nueva aventura para rescatar a Bron a tiempo: El Viaje de los Valientes.


LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GRAN VALLE: CAPÍTULO 14: VIAJE DE LOS VALIENTES.

La primera escena empieza en la órbita de un planeta con vida muy familiar: el planeta Tierra en una de sus épocas primitivas y más maravillosas de toda su historia y de la vida autóctona de dicho mundo (Era Mesozoica). Poco a poco se va acercando la vista hacia la superficie del planeta, atravesando la atmósfera y las nubes hasta ver desde el cielo un hermoso paisaje extenso lleno de bosques y selvas exuberantes, ríos, cascadas desde grandes salientes y nubes de vapor y humedad sobre los arboles hasta donde alcanza la vista, mientras que en el horizonte se ven grandes y esplendidas montañas. En el aire grandes reptiles voladores (Pteranodon) sobrevuelan los esplendidos parajes prehistóricos, mientras en las llanuras se observan distintas especies de dinosaurios (Apatosaurus, Diplodocus, Saltasaurus, Camarasaurus, Triceratops, Styracosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Corythosaurus, Parasaurolophus y Maiasauras) caminando cerca de los límites de un bosque.

Narrador (Aang): Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en nuestro mismo planeta, las grandes bestias gobernaban el mundo. Esas poderosas bestias eran los dinosaurios. Sí, era un lugar maravilloso.

Ahora la escena cambia a un enfrentamiento entre un Coladepúas (Stegosaurus) y un gran Dentiagudo (Tyrannosaurus Rex) centrados en una épica lucha. Tras rugir de forma legendaria y expulsar vapor por la nariz, se dispone a cargar contra el enorme herbívoro, pero este se prepara para rechazar el ataque del carnívoro y lo golpea con su cola de estacas en la cabeza, haciendo que caiga al suelo debido a la potencia del coletazo.

Narrador (Aang): Pero también lleno de peligros, donde la supervivencia era incierta, y a veces las familias quedaban divididas.

La escena ahora pasa a mostrar a nuestro pequeño protagonista: Piecito, el cual bebe agua de una charca al que se ha acercado. De repente, algo largo y rápido le toca el morro desde una flor acuática de nenúfar primigenio cercano, y cuando la flor se abre muestra una pequeña rana ancestral simpática que tras croar da un salto hasta la nariz de Piecito, haciendo que este se sorprenda y caiga para atrás, pero nada asustado. Luego observa curioso cómo se va la rana mientras aparecen sus abuelos para ayudarle a levantarse y hacerle algunas caricias.

Narrador (Aang): Por esa razón, el joven Cuellilargo llamado Piecito acabo viviendo con su abuela, su abuelo y sus mejores amigos, en el precioso Gran Valle.

Después la escena muestra a los amigos de Piecito: Cera, Patito, Petrie y Púas jugando en una colina desde donde había una extraordinaria y maravillosa vista del Gran Valle y de los dinosaurios, reptiles gigantes y demás animales que lo habitaban, complementando la belleza de dicho santuario de la vida. Luego, se ve a Piecito en lo alto de un monte contemplando el paraíso de su hogar y su horizonte, probablemente pensando en su madre. Entonces, junto a él, llega su padre, Bron, el cual pudo encontrar hace ya algún tiempo gracias al cielo, cosa que le alegra el espíritu.

Narrador (Aang): Los peligros del mundo le habían arrebatado a su madre y le separaron de su padre. Entonces, un extraordinario día, Piecito y su padre Bron se reencontraron.

La escena ahora muestra a Bron liderando a su manada, la cual ahora también incluye tipos distintos de dinosaurios aparte de los Cuellilargos, como por ejemplo Trescuernos y Crestas Huecas. Piecito observa triste como la manada viajera se dirige hacia el Misterioso Más Allá por la partida de su padre. Padre e hijo comparten una última mirada antes de su separación, con Piecito observándolo junto a sus amigos y sus abuelos.

Narrador (Aang): Durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados Bron se había convertido en el líder de una gran manada migratoria, eso significaba que no podía quedarse con Piecito en el Gran Valle. Bron quería que su hijo se marchase con él, y Piecito quería estar con su padre, pero tampoco quería dejar su hogar. Así que Piecito tomo la difícil decisión de quedarse con su abuelo, su abuela y sus amigos.

Luego la escena cambia a la llegada de la primavera al paradisiaco hogar de los dinosaurios con todos sus signos: las nuevas hojas crecen rápidamente, comienza de nuevo la época de crianza de los animales y dinosaurios y a Piecito viendo en el reflejo del agua su gran sueño: el regreso de su padre y su manada al valle al fin, un deseo que sin duda le llena de alegría el alma.

Narrador (Aang): Ahora como cada año, cuando llega la nueva estación que deja atrás la estación fría, y el cálido sol cae suavemente en el Gran Valle, Piecito espera con ganas la visita de su padre que guía la gran manada en su migración anual. Es un reencuentro con el que sueña todo el año. Y por fin hoy ha llegado ese día.

Tras eso, la siguiente escena cambia al sitio de dormir de Piecito, donde aún está dormido, pero enseguida se despierta con ganas al recordar lo que ese día significa para él, aquello que hace que su corazón se levante lleno de alegría e ilusionado.

Piecito: (Suspira de asombro) ¡Hoy es el día!

Enseguida se puso a correr por la pradera y pasando al lado de los demás dinosaurios. Sorprendentemente cerca de allí estaba su pequeño y especial amigo Chomper, el Dentiagudo bueno, quien estaba jugando con una dinosaurio bípeda con cresta y plumas amiga suya, una joven Correveloz (Oviraptor) llamada Ruby, imitando a un temible Dentiagudo con graciosos rugidos, poses y movimientos mientras ella se escondía de él detrás de una roca cercana.

Ruby: (se ríe un poco) A que no me encuentras.

Los 2 pequeños terópodos estaban muy metidos en su juego, momento en el que llego Piecito.

Ruby: ¡Vamos Piecito, nos estamos escondiendo del Dentiagudo! ¡Ven a jugar!

Piecito: ¡No puedo Ruby, mi papa llega hoy!

Estaba claro que Piecito tenía mucha prisa. Poco después él llego hasta donde estaba el padre de Cera desayunando.

Piecito: Señor Trescuernos, ¿esta Cera?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Se ha ido a la laguna, ¿por qué tanta prisa?

Piecito marchándose: ¡Hoy es el día, hoy vuelve mi papa!

Piecito se fue derechito a la laguna dispuesto a reunirse con todos los demás. Para él este día no podía ser más especial, todo parecía tan perfecto y él ya tenía de nuevo saliéndole desde dentro una canción en el corazón.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Hoy es el Día-Today's The Day-Título original).

(Que alegría, hoy es el día, mi padre vuelve hoy de su travesía, jugar y correr, reír todo el día, estoy feliz y me sonríe la vida, que alegría, por fin es el día)

Mientras se puso en marcha hacia la laguna, Piecito no se dio cuenta de que cerca de él se había abierto un portal de lo más familiar. Además, en la laguna algunos de sus amigos estaban al lado de un nido con huevos, esperando recibir a nuevos miembros en su familia, al fin y al cabo era la época de cría.

(Que alegría, van a nacer, ya los cascarones van a romper, a nadar y a querer que les enseñare, (suspiro) enséñales a que no jueguen entre tus pies, y es que por fin el gran día es)

Petrie: ¡Hola chicos!

Púas: (Tararea).

(Volar así me chifla en primavera, no hay tristeza ni mal humor, cuando la suave brisa me lleva, ¡Hey, espera! ¡Oh!)

Su choque con la bandada de voladores adultos provoco que Petrie cayera a la pequeña laguna. Por suerte no se hizo daño, dado que cayó en el agua.

Cera llegando: Por poco te caes encima de las crías, Petrie.

Petrie arrepentido: Oh, Petrie sentir mucho.

Cera: Aun no han nacido, no pueden oírte.

Petrie hablando en voz baja a los huevos: No hacer caso.

Al llegar desde una colina llego Piecito al fin, pero cuando iba a reunirse con ellos tropezó con una roca y se deslizo colina abajo por la nieve que se estaba aún derritiendo, aunque llego de pie, no de panza.

Piecito: (risa floja) Hola chicos, ¿sabéis que día es hoy?

Cera con ánimo: ¡Ya lo creo!

(Que alegría, hoy es el día, iré hacia esa roca con energía, de un golpe la partiré en dos, alucinareis de lo fuerte que soy, que alegría)

Cera preparándose para cargar: Vale, ahora veréis.

Cera cargo con todas sus fuerzas contra una gran roca redonda más o menos de su mismo tamaño que bloqueaba la entrada de un pequeño arroyo que conectaba con la laguna, la cual logro mover y sin lastimarse. Por lo que se sintió muy satisfecha consigo misma por tal logro.

Cera contenta: ¿Que os he dicho?

(La he hecho rodar, es un día especial, vuelo sin parar, y mi padre va a llegar)

(Es el único, cálido, mágico, bárbaro día, hoy es el día)

(Que alegría, hoy es el día, que alegría, ¡hoy es el día!)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Mientras la pandilla reía de repente oyeron un sonido de algo rompiéndose: eran los huevos que se estaban abriendo.

Patito sorprendida: Los huevos (suspira).

El grupo se puso alrededor del nido y de inmediato el primero de los nuevos 8 hermanitos y hermanitas de Patito y Púas salió del huevo.

Petrie riendo: Hola pequeñín.

El recién nacido saludo a Petrie de una forma curiosa, enganchándole el pico con la boca, haciendo que los demás se rieran.

Piecito: Te tiene bien pillado, Petrie.

Petrie con el pico enganchado: Ya lo creo.

Tras soltar a Petrie el resto de la camada rompió el cascaron.

Cera: Que monada.

Patito: Soy Patito, vuestra hermana. Y este es Púas, vuestro hermano adoptivo.

Púas: (Saluda).

Petrie: Y yo Petrie. El hermano adoptivo de, de…em. Solo Petrie (ríe nervioso).

Púas: (Ríe).

De uno en uno, los pequeños Nadadores se subieron encima de Púas, y una vez todos a bordo él los llevó hasta el agua donde comenzaron sus primeros pasos de natación.

Aang: ¡Hola!

Una voz familiar hizo que todos miraran hacia la colina por la que vino Piecito.

Piecito sorprendido: ¡Vaya! Esto es justo lo que faltaba para hacer este día el mejor de todos. Nuestros amigos están aquí.

Era el equipo Avatar, que una vez más había venido a visitar a sus amigos en el valle. Y menuda entrada: tanto Aang como Katara aprovecharon la poca nieve que quedaba para deslizarse colina abajo, en el caso de Toph fue distinto, ya que ella bajaba sin control.

Toph asustada: ¡Qué alguien me frene! ¡No veo a donde voy!

Por suerte Cera se puso en su camino y permitió que al chocar con ella se detuviera en el acto.

Cera: ¿Estas mejor?

Toph: Uf, sí. No esperaba que en el valle aun hubiera nieve, con lo que me cuesta ver cuando está presente. Gracias Cera.

Cera: No ha sido nada, (chocan sus puños).

Suki: Parece que estabas en lo cierto, Sokka. Estamos a principios de primavera.

Katara: Eso explica por qué hay poca nieve en el valle.

Zuko: Parece que ya estabais muy animados sin nosotros.

Patito: Habéis llegado en buen momento, sí sí sí. Nuestros nuevos hermanos y hermanas acaban de nacer.

Katara: Que bien, entonces ahora sois hermanos mayores de nuevo.

Toph: Enhorabuena.

Aang: Oh, que ricura.

Patito a sus hermanitos: Escuchad, estos son nuestros amigos especiales. En especial Katara, ya que no hay nadie que maneje mejor el agua que ella.

Katara sonrojada: Por favor Patito, me estás haciendo pasar vergüenza.

Para sorpresa de todos, los pequeños Nadadores salieron rápidamente del agua y se pusieron a trepar sobre Katara. Este acto inesperado hizo que ella se sorprendiera hasta tal punto que cayó en la charca mientras los pequeños Nadadores seguían curioseándola.

Katara riendo: ¡No parad, me hacéis cosquillas!

Sokka: ¿Disfrutando, tía Katara?

Todos se rieron de la situación. Entonces unos enormes pasos hicieron que Piecito mirará hacia la colina. Eran sus abuelos.

Piecito: Abuelo, abuela. Mirad, son las crías. Y nuestros amigos que han vuelto.

Abuela de Piecito: Ah, qué día más especial es hoy.

Piecito: ¡Hoy! ¡Ya se me olvidaba!

Zuko: ¿Qué es lo que se te ha olvidado?

Piecito: Hoy es el día en que mi papa regresa.

Suki sorprendida: ¿En serio? Enhorabuena Piecito.

Sokka confuso: ¿Pero no se supone que tu padre era el líder de una enorme manada migratoria?

Aang: Sí, pero también dijo que vendría al Gran Valle para visitarlo.

Abuelo de Piecito: Así es. De hecho va a venir todos los años, justo cuando finaliza la época fría.

Piecito: Y eso es hoy.

Cera: Genial.

Petrie: Que especial.

Patito: (Risas), nos alegramos mucho por ti, sí sí sí sí.

Piecito: ¿Podemos ir a esperarle?

Abuelo de Piecito: (Risas), me imagine que querrías. Vamos Piecito.

Piecito: ¿Venís con nosotros?

Katara inmovilizada: Claro. Si me dejan los pequeñines.

Aang riendo: Yo voy contigo.

Zuko: Yo también.

Sokka: Nosotros iremos a montar el campamento, nos reuniremos con vosotros después.

Toph: Y podréis contarnos como ha sido.

Abuela de Piecito: Entonces chicos tened cuidado con el hielo, el suelo aún está resbaladizo.

Zuko: No se preocupe, Abuela Cuellilargo. Un poco de hielo no es algo que los maestros del fuego no podamos manejar.

Piecito: ¡Vamos!

Piecito, junto con sus amigos y su abuelo subieron hasta la cima de una colina donde se observaba una gran parte del valle y sus criaturas.

Zuko: No importa cuántas veces lo vea, nunca deja de asombrarme lo precioso que es este sitio. Nuestro hogar no tiene comparación con esto.

Abuelo de Piecito: Tal vez, pero cada hogar tiene su propio esplendor. Aunque admito que tenemos suerte de vivir rodeados de tanta abundancia, chicos. No muchos de nuestra especie la tienen.

Aang: Ojala todo hubiera sido así en nuestro hogar.

Piecito: ¡Ahí están!

Zuko: ¿Una manada?

Piecito: La manada de mi padre.

Abuelo de Piecito: Sí, aquí llegan.

Tal como veían, una enorme manada de dinosaurios de distintas especies llegaba por la entrada al valle. Piecito estaba ansioso por el momento, pero había algo que estaba fuera de lugar y él se dio cuenta.

Piecito: Pero, ¿dónde está papa? No lo veo.

Aang: Seguro que no es nada.

Abuelo de Piecito: No es como tú crees, Aang. Normalmente Bron siempre va a la cabeza de la manada.

Zuko: Como en todas las especies que viven en manadas. Tranquilo, seguro que solo es un contratiempo.

Aang: Claro. Será que está asegurándose de que están todos y está al final de la manada. Entre los nuestros suele ocurrir a menudo. Seguro que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Brazos Locos: ¡Auxilio!

Entonces oyeron una voz pidiendo socorro. El responsable era un extraño dinosaurio bípedo con plumas, un cuello un poco largo, dos brazos tan largos como los de un humano y garras largas en ambas manos (Nothronychus), corriendo de un lado a otro de forma alocada al frente de la manada.

Aang: ¿Quién es ese?

Zuko: No tengo ni idea, pero puede que por su expresión sepa algo.

Abuelo de Piecito: Sera mejor que echemos un vistazo.

Mientras los 4 empezaron a bajar el dinosaurio asustado continuó corriendo hasta que se vio ya dentro del Gran Valle.

Brazos Locos: ¡Estoy salvado! ¿De verdad estoy aquí? Que alguien me pellizque.

El dinosaurio se vio cara a cara con el padre de Cera.

Brazos Locos: No, usted no (ríe nervioso) ya me pellizco yo. (Se pega un pellizco en el brazo) ¡ay! Huy, ¿por qué lo habré hecho?

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Y tú eres…?

Brazos Locos: Bueno, todo el mundo me llama Brazos Locos aunque nunca he averiguado por qué. (Ve que está continuamente moviendo los brazos) Ah claro, ahora tiene sentido.

Aang: ¿Me lo parece a mí o este dinosaurio es un pelín despistado?

Zuko: Creo que hay dinosaurios para todo.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¿Qué ha pasado, Brazos Locos?

Brazos Locos: Oh, querrá decir que no ha pasado. La tierra tembló y escupió fuego líquido. Y un calor, no se lo puede imaginar. Demasiado angustiante para contarlo. Pero para que lo sepa, todo empezó con un horrible ¡bum!

La imagen cambia a lo que estaba relatando Brazos Locos, empezando con un volcán entrando en erupción al lado de donde estaba la manada.

Brazos Locos relatando: La montaña de fuego explotó, su parte superior voló por los aires. Había fuego por todas partes. No había escapatoria. Y los Cuellilargos fueron los más perjudicados.

El volcán arrojó bombas volcánicas que empezaron a crear un incendio que dispersó primero a la manada y luego bloqueó sus rutas de escape. La manada se aglomeró en el centro de las llamas, pero uno acudió al auxilio y se puso a la cabeza de todos valientemente.

Brazos Locos relatando: Pero os diré que su líder fue muy valiente. No iba a dejar a nadie atrás a pesar de que estaba en peligro.

El Cuellilargo, el cual era Bron, se mantuvo firme, lo que incitó a los demás a continuar mientras él se aseguraba que la manada escapaba de las llamas.

Brazos Locos relatando: Yo logré escapar gracias a mi sublime gracia y agilidad.

A pesar de su versión, Brazos Locos estaba tan aterrado que no veía a donde corría y se tropezó, terminando su relato.

Aang: El líder de la manada es el padre de Piecito.

Brazos Locos: ¿Quién?

Abuela de Piecito: Bron.

Brazos Locos: Oh sí, sí era él. Bron, era un Cuellilargo muy valiente.

Brazos Locos paró de hablar cuando vio la expresión preocupada de Piecito.

Brazos Locos: Es…es él. Porque todavía lo es, seguro. Sí.

Piecito preocupado: ¿Qué le pasó?

Brazos Locos nervioso: No lo sé. Lo perdí de vista en la montaña de fuego.

Piecito preocupado: ¡¿Está en apuros?! Abuelo, tenemos que ayudarlo.

Abuelo de Piecito: Piecito…

Piecito: ¿Nos llevaras hasta allí? Tú conoces el camino.

Brazos Locos: ¿Quieres que os lleve por las Tierras Quebradas, por las Tierras de los Dentiagudos plumados, a lo largo de las Aguas Rápidas, de vuelta a la Montaña de Fuego de la que acabo de escapar? ¡¿Acaso tengo pinta de estar loco o qué?!

Todos se quedaron con miradas estupefactas, señalando que eso creían.

Aang susurrando: Un poco sí.

Brazos Locos: Lo diré de otra forma: la respuesta es no.

Piecito: Por favor, es mi papa. Nos necesita.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Tiene razón Piecito, no podemos hacerlo.

Piecito: Pero… Tu sí que iras, ¿verdad?

Su abuelo no sabía que decir. Él y la abuela también estaban preocupados por Bron, pero si lo que dijo Brazos Locos era cierto la situación era muy arriesgada. Aang y Zuko tampoco dijeron nada, pero a diferencia de los demás dinosaurios ellos no se iban a quedar parados, así que volvieron con el resto del equipo Avatar al campamento a comunicar todo lo que había pasado. Mientras tanto, Piecito observaba la montaña de fuego que menciono Brazos Locos desde una colina que mostraba zonas del Misterioso Más Allá junto con sus abuelos.

Abuelo de Piecito: Lo siento Piecito. Ahora es demasiado peligroso. Debemos esperar a que la montaña deje de escupir rocas de fuego. Bron no querría que nos hiciéramos daño.

Piecito: Pero mi padre nos necesita ahora.

Abuela de Piecito: Tu padre es muy fuerte, y sabio. Ha resistido muchas sacudidas. Estoy segura de que ahora viene de camino.

A pesar de los intentos de sus abuelos por animarle, Piecito seguía preocupado por su padre. Mientras en el campamento, Aang y Zuko ya les habían contado a los demás todo lo ocurrido.

Suki: Vaya noticia. Piecito ha esperado este día con ganas, y justo ahora su padre ha tenido un contratiempo.

Sokka: Así que Bron consiguió que su manada escapara pero nadie le vio salir de aquel caos.

Zuko: Exacto. Es posible que si no ha venido con la manada es porque aún está atrapado cerca de ese volcán.

Katara: ¿Y cómo esta Piecito?

Zuko: Muy preocupado. A él le gustaría ir a ayudarle, pero ni siquiera sus abuelos creen que sea seguro ir allí.

Toph: Previsible. Yo ya contaba con que los demás dinosaurios fueran reacios a arriesgarse. No como Piecito.

Katara: Piecito ya perdió a su madre hace tiempo por culpa de un acontecimiento como este. No se merece que le ocurra de nuevo y se quede huérfano.

Aang levantándose: Por esa razón vamos a intervenir. Puede que los adultos no quieran arriesgarse, pero nosotros sí podemos. Además, conociendo a Piecito él irá de un modo u otro.

Suki: Y la panda le seguirá. Así que, ¿por qué no adelantarse?

Sokka: Esperad. Hay bastantes volcanes en el Misterioso Más Allá, ¿cómo llegaremos a donde esta Bron si no sabemos el camino?

Zuko: Eso no será ningún problema. Brazos Locos nos dio todos los detalles de la ruta sin darse cuenta, de modo que no necesitamos mapa ni guía.

Katara: ¿Pues a qué esperamos? Con un poco de suerte nos los encontraremos de camino.

Toph: Y estaremos ahí para echarles una mano.

Aang: Pues rumbo a la Montaña de Fuego.

Toph: Espera, ¿quién es Brazos Locos?

Mientras el equipo Avatar se preparaba para partir, Piecito seguía preocupado por su padre sentado frente a un charco de agua, incluso parecía poder verle en lugar de su reflejo.

Piecito: ¿Dónde estás, papa?

Cera llegando: Aquí estas. No te encontrábamos por ninguna parte.

Petrie: Estar preocupados por ti.

Patito: Sentimos lo de tu padre. Sí, mucho.

Petrie: Sí, sentirlo.

Piecito: Gracias. Creo que está en apuros. Me necesita.

Patito: ¿Qué puedes hacer?

Piecito: Me voy a la Montaña de Fuego. Voy a ayudarlo.

Petrie: (Ríe) oh que gracioso. Petrie pensar que tu decir que ir a Montaña de Fuego.

Piecito: Es lo que he dicho. Me voy.

Petrie: Hum, no parecer gracioso ahora.

Cera: ¿De qué estás hablando? Ni siquiera sabes cómo llegar hasta allí.

Piecito: Brazos Locos dijo cómo: por las Tierras Quebradas, y por las Tierras de los Dentiagudos plumados, y por las Aguas Rápidas hasta la Montaña de Fuego.

Cera: Si piensas que iremos a la Montaña de Fuego…

Piecito: No lo pienso. Es mi padre. Iré solo.

Con todo dicho Piecito se puso en marcha mientras sus amigos observaban un poco preocupados.

Cera: Cuando Piecito se propone algo siempre va en serio. Deberíamos avisar al equipo Avatar para que se aseguren de que no corre peligro.

Patito: Si ellos ya están al corriente seguro que se están preparando para ir ellos también, con o sin Piecito.

Cera: Sí, y si es como siempre seguro que saben que Piecito ya tenía pensado ir por su cuenta.

Petrie: Ah, vale. Entonces si todos irse, ¿nosotros que hacer?

Cera: Lo que siempre hacemos.

Púas: (Asiente).

La marcha de Piecito hacia la Montaña de Fuego comenzó por cruzar un pantano, ya fuera del Gran Valle. Como muchos otros pantanos era siniestro y se oían continuamente sonidos de posibles predadores. De repente, Piecito oyó el sonido de ramas resquebrajándose detrás de él y acercándose, por lo que corrió hasta que divisó un agujero debajo de un árbol, un perfecto escondite. Piecito logró meterse del todo, ahora solo tenía que esperar a ver qué era lo que le estaba siguiendo. Pero sorprendentemente lo que pasó de largo eran unas patitas de lo más familiares: las de Cera. Seguidas por las de Púas, y Patito. Esto le tranquilizó y salió de su escondite.

Piecito: ¡Chicos!

Al final el susto se lo llevaron ellos.

Petrie: Oh Piecito, que susto.

Piecito: El susto es mío. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Patito: No puedes encontrar a tu padre tu solo, no no no.

Petrie: Piecito nosotros necesitar.

Púas: Sí.

Piecito: Es demasiado peligroso. No puedo permitir que vengáis.

Cera: No puedes detenernos. Además, estamos seguros de que Aang y los demás también van de camino a la Montaña de Fuego y esperan que nosotros vayamos también. Me pregunto si ya se han adelantado.

Suki: No, pero vosotros sí.

Tal como previno Cera, el equipo Avatar les alcanzó.

Piecito: Chicos, ¿pero cómo lo sabíais?

Katara: Era obvio. Sabíamos que no te ibas a quedar de patas cruzadas.

Sokka: Y con el tiempo que llevamos con vosotros sabemos que cuando se va de aventura una panda no va sin la otra.

Toph: Además, no podéis llegar a ese volcán sin nosotros.

Piecito: ¿Entonces todos vais a ayudarme?

Aang: Pues claro. Para eso está la familia.

Zuko: Vayamos a por tu padre.

Piecito sonrió viendo que podía contar con todos. Una vez más el grupo se puso en camino hacia la primera parte de su travesía. Tras cruzar el pantano llegaron hasta las llamadas Tierras Quebradas: un montón de islas áridas de roca separadas por grandes grietas. Se detuvieron al borde de la grieta más grande.

Toph: Veo una grieta bastante profunda con lo que parece un río al fondo. Y esta se divide por la zona formando grandes montones como en el que estamos.

Sokka: De ahí el nombre de Tierras Quebradas.

Petrie: Hum, mirar hacia abajo hacer Petrie marear (se cae de Cera).

De repente oyeron rugidos que venían de una zona rocosa tras un arco de piedra en frente suya, sonidos inconfundibles de depredadores.

Patito: ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Piecito: Dijo que había que cruzar las Tierras Quebradas.

Suki: ¿Y llegó a especificar cómo?

Aang: No, eso no lo dijo.

Cera: No hace falta cruzarlas. Podemos seguirlas por el Valle Largo. Eso nos llevará hasta la Montaña de Fuego.

Piecito: Bueno, aunque el Valle Largo nos lleve hasta allí tardaríamos más.

Zuko: Y no sabemos en qué estado esta Bron. El tiempo podría ser crucial.

Piecito: Exacto. Tenemos que cruzar ahora.

Cera: Ahora que lo pienso tampoco es tan complicado. Creando un puente de roca bastara, ¿verdad Toph?

Toph: Em, no estoy segura. He examinado la grieta, y no hay suficiente fuerza a lo ancho de la misma para resistir un puente desde la parte alta, prefiero no arriesgarme.

Cera: Pues avisadme cuando encontréis un camino.

Aang: ¿Tal vez cruzando mediante saltos o lanzamiento?

Mientras los demás debatían como mejor cruzar, Cera se tumbó a la sombra de un árbol alto que estaba al lado de ellos. Algo que alguien notó.

Sokka: Cera, creo que ya has encontrado una forma.

Cera sorprendida: ¿Ah sí?

Sokka: Estas justo al lado. Ese árbol es lo bastante largo para cruzar la grieta entera.

Piecito: Si lo tiramos podemos utilizarlo para cruzar seguros.

Sokka sacando su espada: Pues manos a la obra.

Cera se apartó viendo que Suki y Sokka iban a cortar el árbol. Después de un rato, el árbol ya parecía ceder.

Suki: Creo que ya es suficiente.

Toph: Cera, ¿haces los honores?

Cera: Pues claro. ¡Qué voy!

Cera cargó contra el árbol y le bastó con solo un golpe para tirarlo abajo.

Todos: (Gritos de alegría).

Patito: Cera lo ha conseguido, sí sí.

Cera: He, gracias Patito. Bueno, si tenemos que ir vámonos.

El grupo cruzó tranquilamente el árbol, excepto Toph que pasó montada sobre Púas. Una vez en el otro lado prosiguieron hacia el siguiente punto: justo en el arco de piedra. Pero al otro lado se extendía una especie de laberinto de columnas de roca, y la presencia de esqueletos cerca solo podía significar una cosa, era territorio de Dentiagudos.

Patito: ¿Y ahora qué?

Aang: Pues supongo que es por ahí.

Katara: Menudo sitio. Este cañón parece un enorme laberinto, cualquiera se perdería aquí.

Piecito: Eso no va a pasar, porque Toph es capaz de encontrar el camino correcto. Será nuestra guía una vez más.

Toph: Y a mucha honra. Un laberinto rocoso no es nada complicado para la mejor maestra de la tierra del mundo.

Cera: Pero eso no es lo peor chicos. Esas son las Tierras de los Dentiagudos plumados.

Petrie: Dar mucho miedo.

Sokka: No pasará nada. Además, a ti todo te da miedo.

Petrie: Mi nido no dar miedo, mi árbol no dar miedo.

Toph: Pero si es cierto que ese lugar está lleno de carnívoros la cosa se complica mucho. No sería una sencilla tarea de encontrar la salida, también tendríamos que estar continuamente vigilando nuestras espaldas.

Unos rugidos estremecieron a todos.

Petrie: Eso dar miedo.

Cera: Aunque sea raro que diga esto estoy de acuerdo con Toph. Nunca lograremos cruzar, los Dentiagudos nos olerán mientras vamos, sobre todo a Toph que es la que tiene el olor más fuerte.

Toph: Gracias por preocuparme más.

Cera: Creo que deberíamos dar la vuelta e intentarlo por el Valle Largo.

Petrie: Petrie gustar otro camino que no ser ese camino.

Aang: Sé que no es el más seguro, pero es el más rápido.

Suki: Y si damos la vuelta podríamos llegar tarde para ayudar a Bron si es que está en peligro.

Katara: Y no es la primera vez que nos las vemos con Dentiagudos.

Sokka: Pero sí es la primera vez que lo haríamos en un espacio reducido en la en cualquier esquina nos puede sorprender otro.

Cera: Y si somos su almuerzo tampoco lo ayudaremos.

Patito: ¿Tú qué opinas, Púas?

Pero Púas no estaba presente.

Patito: ¡Púas!

Katara: ¿Dónde está Púas?

Petrie: Oh, Dentiagudo comer Púas.

Zuko: No lo creo. No hay huellas de ninguno cerca y tampoco le hemos oído gritar.

Toph: Yo tampoco he visto nada. Y sé cómo encontrarle.

Suki: Algo me dice que es él el que está comiendo.

Todos siguieron a Toph, que seguía tranquila las huellas de Púas.

Toph: Está por aquí.

Siguieron las huellas hasta una charca cercana con plantas. Pero había algo con lo que no contaban.

Toph tapándose la nariz: Puah, que mal huele aquí.

Petrie tapándose la nariz: Sí, Petrie también oler algo no bueno.

Katara tapándose la nariz: ¿De dónde viene ese olor?

Patito: De esta hierba que apesta, sí sí sí.

Sokka tapándose la nariz: Me sorprende que Púas se haya atrevido a adentrarse en este sitio con toda esta peste.

Zuko tapándose la nariz: No creo que sea tan sorprendente.

Púas estaba en medio de la charca comiendo parte de las plantas apestosas.

Púas comiendo: (Risas).

Piecito: Aquí estas. Púas, no tenemos tiempo para esto. Mi padre nos necesita. No más paradas para comer, ¿vale?

Pero Púas simplemente siguió comiendo.

Aang con la nariz tapada: ¿Te estas comiendo esas plantas apestosas?

Suki con la nariz tapada: ¿Por qué comes esa clase de hierba cuando puedes comer algo mejor?

Cera: Patito.

Púas: (Se le escapa un eructo).

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Apestoso-Hot and Stinky-Título original).

(Eres nuestro amigo, y muy querido amigo, pues te queremos un montón)

(Sabemos que te encanta llenar tu barriguita, pero esa comida no es la más exquisita, no no no)

(Y es que, es apestosa y sabe fatal, y tal vez sacie tu hambre tan voraz)

(Pero comiendo solo ese tipo de cosas, tu olor será el de la hierba apestosa)

(No comas más, hueles muy mal, que peste)

Piecito: Espera un momento. Aang, ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Aang oliendo: Me parece que sí. ¡Púas, nos acabas de dar una idea!

Púas: (Gime interesado).

Piecito: Puede que haya una forma segura de cruzar las tierras de los Dentiagudos.

Cera: Eso es imposible.

Aang: Ya no. ¿Y si nos cubrimos todos con hierba apestosa?

Zuko: Hum, supongo que entonces olerán eso en vez de nuestro olor.

Toph: Y estaremos camuflados y no les pareceremos nada apetitosos.

Katara: ¿Queréis que nos cubramos con esos hierbajos tan apestosos?

Sokka: ¿Estáis majaras? Aunque funcione se nos pegara el olor durante mucho tiempo.

Suki: Y a nosotras las chicas no nos gusta tener tan mal olor.

Petrie: ¿Seguro poder funcionar?

Aang: ¿Te acercarías a Púas oliendo así?

Petrie: Petrie no acercar a Petrie oliendo así.

Aang: Entonces manos a la obra, a cubrirse todo el mundo.

(A ver si esto funciona, yo creo que saldrá bien, tu siempre aciertas creo yo)

(Si no estamos de suerte y logra descubrirnos, nos olerá y no querrá engullirnos)

(Pues somos, apestosos, olemos fatal, al pasar no nos podrá atrapar)

(No entenderán sus ojos qué están viendo, pues se despistara con nuestro atuendo)

(No nos verá, oliendo mal, que peste)

Púas se metió en el agua y salió con muchas hierbas apestosas sobre su lomo.

Toph: Bien, vamos allá.

Zuko: Desde luego. He pasado por cosas peores.

Toph y Zuko se dieron un baño rápido y se pusieron unas cuantas hierbas por todo el cuerpo.

Piecito: Vale, os toca.

Katara nerviosa: Oh no.

(Y es que somos ya, apestosos, olemos fatal, parecéis muy bobos, no me gusta el plan)

(¿Y si el Dentiagudo te huele y te come?, no quiero saber nada de lo que propones)

(No, no es verdad, y es que, y es que, y es que, y es que, y es que, y es que, y es que somos, apestosos)

Púas lanzó un montón de hierbas que aterrizaron por encima de Cera, Suki, Katara y Sokka cubriéndoles.

Sokka irritado: ¡Eh, parad!

Katara: Oh, qué horror.

(Apestosos, apestosos y olemos fatal, olemos peor que fatal)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Muchos de la panda se rieron por la pinta que ahora tenían, mientras que Cera estaba un poco molesta y Suki, Sokka y Katara con caras de asco.

Sokka: Sé que me arrepentiré de esto. En fin, adelante con el plan.

Una vez cargados con suficiente hierba apestosa todos se dirigieron de vuelta hacia la entrada del laberinto.

Piecito: Vale Toph. A partir de aquí nos guías tú.

Toph: Muy bien amigos, no os separéis. Id por donde yo vaya y pisad por donde yo pise, y no os pongáis en ningún sitio a menos que yo os lo diga. Vamos allá.

Cera: Espero que sepáis lo que estáis haciendo.

Piecito: Yo también.

Katara: Veras luego para limpiar toda nuestra ropa, porque creo que estas hierbas también son pegajosas. Solo espero que el olor no sea muy duradero.

Sokka: Y se os ha pasado otro detalle: ¿habéis notado que aparte de mal olor estas hierbas también dan mucho calor?

Zuko: Dejad de quejaros y guardad silencio. Tenemos que hacer esto si queremos evitar a los habitantes de este lugar.

Tras un rato marchando por el laberinto, Toph vio algo cerca que la hizo ordenar a todos que se escondieran.

Toph hablando flojo: Atrás, atrás. Tenemos compañía.

La causa, una pareja de enormes Dentiagudos con una cresta en la cabeza, 3 garras en las manos y la mayor parte del cuerpo cubierto de plumas (Yutyrannus). Por suerte los gigantes continuaron por el sendero en frente suya, en sentido contrario a donde estaba el grupo escondido.

Piecito: ¿Y bien?

Toph: Tenias razón Piecito. Parece que la hierba apestosa funciona. Ahora solo tenemos que estar callados hasta que se hayan ido del todo.

Petrie: Sí, Petrie muy callado. Más callado que callado. Tan callado que nadie oírme.

Pero la continua charla de Petrie parecía haber sido captado por los carnívoros.

Aang hablando bajo: ¡Petrie!

Petrie: ¿Qué? Ah sí, callado.

Los Dentiagudos plumados ahora avanzaban justo hacia donde estaban. El equipo Avatar se preparó para lo peor, pero por suerte cuando los carnívoros gigantes casi llegaron a ellos un pequeño mamífero parecido a una musaraña (Ptilodus) se cruzó en su camino, atrayendo su atención. El mamífero salió corriendo, y los Dentiagudos lo persiguieron.

Toph: Se van. Ahora nos toca movernos.

Todos siguieron a Toph hasta alejarse de los depredadores. Continuaron durante un buen rato por el laberinto, y empezaban a sentir mucho calor, y no solo por el sol.

Cera: ¿Cuánto falta, Toph?

Toph: Ya lo he dicho hace poco, no mucho. Unos cuantos cruces y habremos salido.

Cera: Tengo calor, y apesto. No me gusta tener calor y apestar.

Patito: A nadie le gusta, no no no.

Suki: Uf, pues sí que son calurosas estas plantas. Como esto en nuestro mundo sí que no hay nada parecido.

Mientras bajaban por una empinada Cera vio algo que la hizo sonreír.

Cera: ¡Mirad, agua!

Patito: ¡(Suspiro de asombro) sí, agua!

Sokka: Justo lo que necesitamos. ¡Gracias una vez más, universo!

Todos bajaron de inmediato hasta una charca cercana y empezaron a beber, excepto Piecito, Aang, Toph y Zuko.

Zuko: Me parece que estáis bebiendo más de lo necesario.

Katara: Pues aún no estamos saciados.

Piecito: Chicos, quizá deberíamos seguir.

Cera: No, aun no. Mi barriguita solo está medio llena, así que esta medio vacía.

Sokka bebiendo: En ese estamos de acuerdo.

Piecito: (Refunfuña).

Aang: Bueno, no creo que pase nada por beber un poco.

Suki: Aunque vosotros no estéis tan sedientos podríais aprovechar para coger un poco de agua para después.

Zuko: Esa sí que es una buena idea.

Mientras Aang usaba el control del agua para rellenar las cantimploras del equipo Avatar, Púas se dio cuenta de que le colgaba un trozo de hierba apestosa de su frente, así que se la comió.

Toph: Púas, no. Con beber es suficiente, pero no te comas la hierba apestosa.

Piecito: Sí, tenemos que seguir oliendo mal.

Piecito agarró parte de la hierba que se estaba comiendo Púas y empezaron a forcejear.

Piecito forcejeando: Púas, suéltala.

Al final la hierba se rompió y Piecito se cayó a la charca, llevándose a Toph de por medio.

Toph con el pelo suelto y mojado: Genial, ya se me ha soltado el pelo.

Petrie animado: Piecito y Toph dar chapuzón.

Cera: Yo también quiero.

Sokka: Me apunto. Ya tenía ganas de refrescarme un poco.

Aang: ¡No chicos, no lo hagáis!

Pero Cera y Sokka ya se metieron en el agua.

Patito: Y yo.

Todos los demás se metieron en la charca y se pusieron a jugar con el agua, hasta Katara y Suki se llevaron también a Aang y Zuko con ellas. Por desgracia, no muy lejos de ahí, los mismos Dentiagudos que evitaron antes captaron olores diferentes esta vez, los suyos. Sabían que eso significaba alimento comenzaron a seguir el rastro. Y el grupo seguía en la charca disfrutando, hasta que Patito se percató de algo.

Patito cogiendo hierba apestosa: Ah, chicos. ¿La hierba apestosa?

Piecito alarmado viendo el agua: ¡La hierba apestosa se despega!

Aang irritado: Por eso insistí en que no nos bañáramos. El agua nos ha quitado la hierbas y con ellas el mal olor.

Sokka preocupado: Y eso quiere decir…

Toph irritada: Que sin nuestro camuflaje apestoso cualquiera podría descubrir que estamos aquí.

Unos rugidos cercanos y familiares confirmaron sus temores.

Zuko nervioso: Toph, dime que eso solo ha sido un eco.

Toph salió del agua para ver de nuevo los alrededores. Y lo que vio al instante la asustó.

Toph: Ay madre. Están aquí.

Petrie: (Tiembla de miedo).

La pareja de Dentiagudos llegó a la charca, pero no vieron nada ni a nadie, tan solo la hierba, ahora no apestosa, flotando en el agua. Por lo que decidieron olfatear el área. En cuanto al grupo, se habían escondido tras una roca cerca de la charca que Toph aumentó para que cupieran todos. Pero los carnívoros estaban ya demasiado cerca.

Toph asutada: No paran de acercarse, nos van a pillar.

Aang asustado: Creo que esconderse ya no es una buena idea.

Sokka: Tengo una idea. A la de tres Zuko lanza una barrera de fuego entre nosotros y los Dentiagudos, eso nos dará tiempo. Katara, tu congélales los pies con la charca mientras salimos corriendo tan rápido como podamos.

Los Dentiagudos estaban ya tan cerca que podrían verles con facilidad si ojearan tras la roca.

Sokka: ¡Tres! ¡Ahora!

Tal como planearon, mientras Zuko les hizo retroceder con la barrera de fuego hacia la charca Katara aprovechó y les cubrió los pies antes de congelar el agua, dejándolos atrapados.

Piecito: ¡Corred! ¡Vamos, deprisa!

El grupo escapó por el único camino libre, aunque su ventaja no duro por mucho ya que los Dentiagudos lograron romper el hielo y este cayó sobre la barrera, extinguiendo el fuego. Ahora, hambrientos y enfurecidos, comenzaron la caza. El grupo no pudo alejarse lo suficiente ya que el camino se estrechó bastante junto a un risco, y los depredadores no tenían ningún problema para seguirles.

Toph: ¡Mirad! ¡Ese puede ser un lugar seguro!

El grupo se coló por un hueco ya bastante estrecho para los Dentiagudos. Aun así, Toph y Aang lo reforzaron y bloquearon el paso con una columna de roca.

Aang: Tardaran algo de tiempo en derrumbar ese bloqueo. ¡Sigamos adelante!

El grupo continuó la huida, ya que como Aang predijo los Dentiagudos empezaron a intentar abrirse paso por la fuerza. Más adelante se encontraron con varias columnas alrededor del camino.

Suki: ¡Eh, podemos derribar esas columnas encima de los Dentiagudos!

Toph: ¡Id delante, estoy en ello!

Toph aguardó al final de las columnas esperando a los Dentiagudos. Viendo que llegaban, Toph usó el sentido sísmico para coordinar en que momento debía dejar caer las columnas sobre los gigantes, y así lo hizo. Los Dentiagudos recibieron fuertes golpes de las columnas que caían sobre ellos, Toph incluso movió los escombros para que se resbalaran.

Toph con los brazos cruzados: Si es que soy la mejor.

Los demás llegaron a una ladera que llevaba hacia arriba y al parecer fuera del cañón.

Piecito: ¡Por aquí!

Cera: Pero ese camino es muy resbaladizo.

Aang: Dejádmelo a mí.

Aang usó el control de la tierra para modificar la ladera para que subieran más fácilmente.

Toph llegando: ¡Chicos, espero que hayáis encontrado una salida porque ya vienen para acá!

Tal como dijo Toph los Dentiagudos continuaban siguiéndoles.

Sokka: ¡Vamos, vamos!

Por suerte, a medida que el grupo subía la ladera, Aang y Toph volvían a dejar la ladera resbaladiza para frenar a los Dentiagudos. Pero al llegar a la cima se encontraron con un problema: estaban al borde de un risco.

Katara: ¡No hay salida!

Cera: ¡Teníamos que haber ido por mi camino!

Suki: Ahora no es momento de protestar Cera, sino de buscar soluciones.

Cera: (Refunfuña).

Al ver unas lianas en el suelo, Piecito pensó en algo.

Piecito: Chicos, escondeos detrás de esas piedras. Que la mitad coja el extremo de esa liana y la otra mitad el otro.

Sokka: Me da que tienes una idea para los Dentiagudos.

Hicieron lo que les indicó Piecito.

Piecito: Cuando yo diga tirad con fuerza, ¿vale?

Todos: (Asienten).

Toph: Atento Piecito, aquí llega el primero.

Uno de los Dentiagudos ya casi había llegado a la cima.

Petrie asustado: Oh no, es fin.

Piecito empezó a retroceder poco a poco al mismo tiempo que el Dentiagudo alcanzó la cima.

Piecito: Por aquí grandullón, por aquí.

El gigante continuó acercándose, hasta que…

Piecito: ¡Ahora!

Todos tiraron de las lianas, haciendo que el Dentiagudo se tropezara y cayera al barranco. Una vez llegó al fondo ya no podía alcanzarles.

Todos: (Gritos de alegría).

Pero su victoria fue efímera, ya que el otro casi les había alcanzado.

Patito asustada: Que viene el otro.

Cera confiada: Pues que venga. Toph, ¿me echas una mano?

Toph: Encantada.

Sabiendo lo que se proponía, Toph desplazó varias rocas y formó un montón, que luego Cera embistió y lanzó contra el Dentiagudo. Los golpes que recibió le mandaron de vuelta ladera abajo.

Katara: Chicos, se está levantando de nuevo.

Zuko: Pues no volverá a subir.

Aang y Zuko crearon otra barrera de fuego bloqueando el camino hacia arriba que casi lo alcanzó. Como no podía cruzar, al final el Dentiagudo se rindió y dio media vuelta.

Cera: ¡Adiós!

Patito: (Suspiro de alivio), estamos todos de una pieza.

Petrie: Mejor que un millón de piezas.

Toph: Y además ya no veo más Dentiagudos plumados cerca de nosotros. Parece que estamos fuera de su territorio.

Sokka: Caray, pues qué alivio.

Unos sonidos de estruendo captaron su atención. Provenían de un volcán activo en la lejanía.

Aang: Ahí está la Montaña de Fuego, tal como dijo Brazos Locos.

Piecito: Solo tenemos que llegar a las Aguas Rápidas y estaremos a salvo.

Cera: ¿A salvo? ¿Qué quieres decir con a salvo? No estamos ni de lejos a salvo.

Suki: Bueno, hemos dejado atrás a esos Dentiagudos. Comparado con esto lo demás no puede ser tan peligroso.

Púas se percató de algo interesante y se dirigió a comprobarlo.

Patito: Chicos mirad, Púas ha encontrado un camino para bajar.

Zuko: Bien visto, Púas.

Piecito: Pues nada, sigamos adelante.

Aang abriendo su planeador: Vosotros id por ahí, nos vemos abajo.

Mientras tanto, en el Gran Valle ya estaba anocheciendo, y Chomper y Ruby parecían preocupados y buscando a alguien. Al final fueron a ver a los abuelos de Piecito.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¿Qué tal estáis, chicos?

Abuela de Piecito: ¿Qué podemos hacer por vosotros?

Chomper: ¿Dónde está Piecito?

Esto inquietó un poco a los ancianos Cuellilargos.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¿No está con Cera?

Ruby: Lo hemos buscado por todas partes, y…y no hay ni pizca de rastro de él.

Abuela de Piecito: Esto me da muy mala espina.

Respecto a la pandilla, por fin habían salido de las Tierras de los Dentiagudos plumados. Ahora se adentraban en una especie de páramo desértico.

Petrie: (Suspiro de alivio), Petrie contento dejar atrás Tierras de Dentiagudos plumados.

Sokka: Sí, menos mal que hemos conseguido salir, porque no pienso volver a meterme ahí.

Katara: Excepto hasta que tengamos que volver a casa.

Petrie: (Se estremece), estomago de Petrie raro otra vez.

Suki: ¿Desde cuanto hace que no hemos descansado?

Aang: ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Suki?

Ella respondió señalando al pobre de Púas, que ya estaba con los ojos que se le caían.

Púas: (Bosteza).

Hasta continuó caminando con los ojos cerrados y se quedó caminando dormido contra un árbol que lo paró.

Toph: (Risas), vaya forma de dormir tiene Púas.

Piecito: Vamos Púas, tenemos que seguir.

Patito: Púas está cansado, Piecito.

Aang: ¿Y si le echas una mano, Patito?

Patito fue a ayudar a Púas a corregir su rumbo.

Patito: Venga Púas, tenemos que seguir.

Pero por mucho que empujaba Patito, Púas acabó acostándose. Pero parecía que él no era el único que estaba agotado, porque Patito se durmió a su lado.

Katara: Ay Patito, era de esperar, (bosteza).

Cera: (Bosteza), a mí no me cansa nada. Ni siquiera ser casi el almuerzo de un Dentiagudo.

Pero Cera también cayó rendida.

Petrie: (Bosteza), Petrie sentir mucho. Encontramos tu padre mañana.

Aang: (Bosteza), lo siento Piecito. No podemos continuar así.

Toph: Todos necesitamos dormir. Ha sido un día duro.

Katara: Sé lo preocupado que estas por tu padre, pero demasiado esfuerzo tampoco es bueno. Necesitamos estar a pleno rendimiento para ayudar a tu padre. Y tú también.

Piecito: (Suspiro de derrota), supongo que no pasa nada que paremos a descansar.

Toph cubrió a los pequeños dinosaurios con una tienda de roca para que durmieran sin problemas antes de hacer lo mismo con el equipo Avatar. Cuando cayó la noche, en el Gran Valle los padres de los pequeños aún seguían preocupados.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Piecito no está aquí. Y Cera ya debería haber regresado.

Madre de Petrie: Yo no he visto a Petrie tampoco.

Madre de Patito y Púas: Ay madre, pensaba que Púas y Patito estarían jugando por ahí.

Abuelo de Piecito: Sospecho que los jovencitos han ido en busca del padre de Piecito.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Cera también?

Abuelo de Piecito: (Asiente).

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿En que estaban pensando? Tenemos que encontrarlos enseguida.

Abuela de Piecito: Vi a Piecito escuchando atentamente lo que Brazos Locos decía. Me imagino que ha seguido el camino que describió.

Abuelo de Piecito observando la luna llena: Por fin algo de claridad después de tanta incertidumbre. Nos marcharemos ahora. Pediré a Brazos Locos que nos guie.

El anciano Cuellilargo y el Trescuernos se pusieron en marcha, ajenos a que 2 pequeños lo habían escuchado todo.

Chomper: Nosotros deberíamos ir.

Ruby: Sí, pero que no se enteren de que también vamos nosotros.

Poco tiempo después, el abuelo de Piecito, el padre de Cera y Brazos Locos siguieron el mismo camino que los pequeños, aunque a ellos les resultó más fácil atravesar las Tierras Quebradas. Aunque parecía que los Dentiagudos seguían activos incluso de noche, ya que oyeron algunos rugidos.

Brazos Locos nervioso: Bueno amigos, hehe. Seguro que podrán encontrar la Montaña de Fuego sin mí. Me encantaría ir con ustedes pero tengo que hacer una cosa muy importante que se llama vivir.

Abuelo de Piecito: Con esos pequeños valiéndose por sí solos ahí fuera necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, Brazos Locos.

Brazos Locos iba a decir algo, pero al ver lo decididos que estaban los 2 dinosaurios decidió rendirse y seguir guiando.

Padre de Cera (Topps): De todas las chiquilladas que han hecho estos jovencitos esta es la peor.

Abuelo de Piecito: Los encontraremos, Señor Trescuernos. Lo haremos. Además, como siempre tienen a sus guardianes.

Brazos Locos: ¿Quiénes?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Si te lo decimos jamás nos creerás.

Brazos Locos: Oh venga. ¿Por qué no pueden decírmelo?

Abuelo de Piecito: Será mejor que lo veas tú mismo, para creerlo.

Brazos Locos: Hum, buena respuesta.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Aunque estén con ellos, también son jóvenes. Y eso no me deja tranquilo.

Lo que los 3 dinosaurios no sabían es que otros 2 pequeños les estaban siguiendo, desde una distancia segura para que no les descubrieran. A pesar del cansancio, Piecito parecía no poder dormir. Estaba más preocupado que adormilado, y se quedaba mirando el volcán.

Aang: No puedes dormir, ¿verdad?

Piecito: No. Estoy muy preocupado. ¿Y si Suki tiene razón y mi padre está en problemas? ¿Y si para cuando llegamos ya es tarde?

Aang: Sé por lo que estás pasando. Sokka tuvo esa misma preocupación por su padre cuando fue capturado por la Nación del Fuego.

Piecito: ¿Él también?

Aang: Sí. Cuando la invasión a la Nación del Fuego resultó ser una trampa, en el día del sol negro, tuvimos que tomar la difícil decisión de escapar mientras los mayores se quedaban atrás. El padre de Sokka y Katara estaba entre ellos. Como fue suya la decisión de continuar cuando ya sabíamos que algo estaba fuera de lugar se sentía culpable de lo que le pasó. Así que decidió hacer lo mismo que tú: tratar de ir a rescatarle él solo, por decisión propia. Al final fue con Zuko, y aprendió que por muy feas que se pongan las cosas y halla muchos contratiempos, siempre hay que seguir creyendo en la posibilidad de que aún este ahí, y continuar adelante. Por eso no debes precipitarte tanto, como hizo Sokka en su momento. Seguro que tu padre está bien, y está esperando a que llegues para ayudarle.

Las palabras de Aang le dieron ánimo a Piecito.

Aang: Ahora deberías dormir, necesitaremos estar descansados para continuar mañana.

Con esto dicho Piecito se fue con él a dormir. Mientras, el abuelo de Piecito, el padre de Cera y Brazos Locos llegaron al arco que indicaba la entrada al territorio de los Dentiagudos.

Abuelo de Piecito: Por aquí se va a las Tierras de los Dentiagudos plumados, ¿verdad, Brazos Locos?

Brazos Locos: ¡Dirá a las de la muerte segura! ¡Sí, es por aquí! ¡¿Vale?! O simplemente podemos ser más sensatos y volver ahora (risa nerviosa). Yo voto que seamos sensatos. ¿Quién está conmigo?

Pero ninguno de los 2 dinosaurios respondió.

Brazos Locos: Vamos. ¿Cómo podemos saber si han pasado por este camino?

Abuelo de Piecito: Bueno. ¿Tú qué opinas, Chomper?

Padre de Cera (Topps) confuso: ¿Chomper?

Abuelo de Piecito: Creo que nos han seguido. ¡Chomper, Ruby!

Chomper escondido: No sé a qué se refiere. No estamos aquí.

Abuelo de Piecito: No pasa nada. Salid.

Tal y como dijo el abuelo Cuellilargo los 2 pequeños salieron de detrás de una roca cerca de ellos.

Ruby: Hola a todos. ¿Qué tal todos? Hola.

Chomper: Hola, (sonríe).

Brazos Locos histérico: ¡Un Dentiagudo! ¡Corran, póngase a salvo!

Brazos Locos se escondió detrás de una roca.

Abuelo de Piecito: Que no cunda el pánico, Señor Brazos Locos. Chomper es nuestro amigo.

Brazos Locos asustado: Pero, ¿ha visto que dientes tiene?

Ruby: (Risas), no se preocupe, Señor Brazos Locos. Chomper solo come bichos.

Chomper: (Asiente).

Padre de Cera (Topps): No necesitamos otro Dentiagudo cuando vayamos por tierras repletas de Dentiagudos.

Brazos Locos: Oh, por fin alguien sensato. Chóquela, (se queda colgado), vale.

Ruby: 4 ojos más son 4 posibilidades más para encontrarlos.

Chomper: Porfi.

Abuelo de Piecito: (Suspira), bueno. Supongo que no podemos permitir que volváis a casa solos.

Chomper y Ruby se pusieron a dar vueltas cogidos de las manos contentos.

Chomper dándole la mano a Brazos Locos: Hola, Señor Brazos Locos.

Al no poder creer lo que estaba pasando, Brazos Locos se desmayó.

Abuelo de Piecito: (Ríe), ¿le importaría, Señor Trescuernos?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Sabía que le llevaría a cuestas tarde o temprano.

El Señor Trescuernos subió a Brazos Locos a su lomo con sus cuernos.

Abuelo de Piecito: Chomper, ¿puedes oler si Piecito y el resto han pasado por aquí?

Chomper: Claro.

Chomper empezó a olfatear el suelo.

Chomper oliendo: Piecito, Cera, y los huelo a todos. Y también un olor distinto, pero familiar. ¿De qué me suena?

Abuelo de Piecito: (Ríe), dejaré que lo adivines.

Chomper: Vamos, por aquí.

Chomper empezó a guiarles por los dominios de los Dentiagudos. A la mañana siguiente, el grupo reanudó la marcha. Ahora estaban pasando entre un montón de rocas dispersadas andando en zigzag.

Cera: Dijiste que encontraríamos las Aguas Rápidas enseguida.

Piecito: Deberían aparecer al girar la curva.

Sokka: No te ofendas Piecito, pero ya dijiste eso hace 2 curvas.

De repente se oyó un ruido estruendoso.

Petrie asustado y temblando: ¡Un Dentiagudo!

Toph: (Risas), no te preocupes Petrie, solo es la barriga de Púas.

Petrie: (Suspira de alivio).

Púas: (Se sonroja de vergüenza).

Sokka: Ahora que lo decís a mí también me suenan las tripas.

Aang: A ti y a todos.

Cera: Todos tenemos hambre, y sed.

Antes de que Piecito pudiera contestar se le ocurrió una idea al ver una plataforma de roca muy elevada en frente suya.

Piecito: Tengo una idea. Voy a subir hasta allí a mirar. Esperad aquí.

Aang: Yo voy contigo.

Katara: Vale. Pero tened cuidado.

Una vez arriba del todo, Piecito y Aang divisaron el volcán y un río, las supuestas Aguas Rápidas, que llevaban hasta allí.

Piecito: ¡Ahí está! ¡La Montaña de Fuego y las Aguas Rápidas que conducen hacia ella!

Aang: Es cierto. ¿Pero cómo es que no las hemos visto antes?

Toph llegando: Eh Piecito, yo que tu no me pondría a mirar que hay bajo la roca, pues estamos en una pendiente.

Piecito retrocediendo: ¡Ah! Uf, gracias Toph.

Patito llegando: ¿Puedo echar un vistazo?

Toph: Em, pues…

Después de Patito los siguientes en subir fueron Púas, con Suki y Sokka tratando de convencerle.

Sokka: No te molestes, Púas. Allí arriba no creo que haya nada de comer.

Piecito: Chicos, no creo que deberíais subir.

Suki: Nosotros también queremos ver cuánto hemos avanzado.

Petrie llegando: Petrie querer ver también.

Cera: ¡Eh, esperadnos a los demás!

Y les siguieron Katara, Zuko y Cera.

Toph: ¡No estoy de acuerdo!

Katara: ¿Y eso por qué?

Aang: Creemos que esta cornisa no soportara todo nuestro peso.

Zuko: Oh ho. ¿Cómo vamos, Toph?

Cera: Quiero verlas con mis propios ojos.

Toph: Pues tal y como vamos solo faltaría Cera para…

Cera: (Refunfuña), no estamos cerca de las Aguas Rápidas.

Piecito: Deberían aparecer…

Cera: Al girar la curva. Creo que no sabes a dónde vamos. Deberíamos haber seguido mi camino.

Aang: ¡Espera Cera! ¡No hagas…!

Y en su disgusto, Cera pego un pisotón fuerte en la plataforma que empezó a resquebrajarla.

Aang: Eso.

Cera: Ups.

Acto seguido, la plataforma comenzó a deslizarse rápidamente pendiente abajo como un trineo.

Sokka: ¡Cera, ¿por qué has tenido que hacer eso?! ¡Tú y tus genios de Trescuernos!

Al llegar casi abajo un bache grande lanzó a los humanos a bastante distancia, mientras que los pequeños dinosaurios permanecieron en la plataforma hasta que al llegar abajo la arena la frenó, les lanzó contra las dunas y se acabó el surfeo. Púas fue el primero en recuperarse y sacó a Patito de la arena, seguidos de los demás.

Cera sarcástica: Bien hecho, Piecito.

Piecito enojado: ¿Yo? ¡Os dije que no subierais!

Cera enojada: ¡Nada de esto habría pasado si hubiéramos ido por el Valle Largo como dije!

Piecito: ¡Si anoche hubiéramos seguido en vez de parar ahora estaría con mi padre!

Patito, Petrie y Púas solamente se quedaron viendo como discutían de nuevo.

Petrie: Eh chicos, ¿dónde Aang y los demás?

Patito: No creo que nos hayan oído.

Cera: ¡Tú no irías a ninguna parte sin mí!

Piecito: ¡¿Tú?! ¡Tú solo me haces perder el tiempo! ¡Todos los hacéis!

Los 3 se quedaron horrorizados por aquel comentario. Estaba claro que a Piecito se le había acabado la paciencia.

Piecito: ¡Solo estaría mucho mejor!

Cera impactada: ¿Quieres estar solo? ¡Adelante!

Piecito: ¡Vale!

Con todo dicho, Piecito se marchó por un lado.

Cera: ¡Encontraré el Valle Largo! ¡Sé por dónde se llega!

Cera se disponía a ir por el lado opuesto mientras Petrie, Patito y Púas no sabían que hacer.

Cera: ¡¿Venís conmigo?!

Viendo como Piecito se alejaba, los 3, cabizbajos, se fueron con Cera.

Cera: ¡Bien! Solos estamos mucho mejor.

Petrie: ¿Pero y los demás?

Cera: Los buscaremos. No han debido caer lejos. Seguro que los encontramos de camino al Valle Largo.

Pero no era así, pues el equipo Avatar se había estrellado contra una duna no muy lejos de allí y estaban semienterrados.

Aang saliendo: Uf, hacía mucho que no salíamos disparados de esta manera.

Toph riendo: ¡Ha sido divertido! Eso tenemos que repetirlo.

Sokka escupiendo arena: Conmigo no cuentes. Por cierto, ¿a dónde hemos ido a parar?

Zuko: No veo a los niños por ninguna parte. Ese bache nos ha lanzado más lejos de lo que pensamos.

Katara: Espero que estén bien.

Toph: Bueno, estoy segura de que habrán encajado mejor el golpe que nosotros. Pero no sé por qué parece que se han separado.

Aang: ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que se han separado?!

Toph: Veo que Piecito va por un camino él solo, y el resto va en dirección contraria.

Zuko: ¿Pero por qué se habrán separado?

Suki: Uf, me da que Piecito y Cera han discutido otra vez. Y ahora han decidido ir cada uno por su cuenta.

Sokka: No sé por qué esto me lo veía venir. Yo ya veía a Cera con poca paciencia.

Katara: Bueno, Piecito ya había aguantado muchos retrasos, pero seguro que hasta él tiene un límite en su paciencia.

Zuko: Parece que nos toca volver a reunirlos, o asegurarnos de que no les pase nada.

Aang: De acuerdo, yo voy a por Piecito. Vosotros id a por Cera, Púas, Patito y Petrie. Luego lanzaremos señales de fuego para encontrarnos.

Suki: Buena idea.

Katara: Cuando les encontremos quiero saber exactamente qué ha pasado, de voz de cualquiera excepto de Cera.

Toph: Sí, conociéndola seguro que ella es la que ha empezado.

Suki: Casi siempre es así como pasa.

Aang abrió su planeador y alzó el vuelo en busca de Piecito mientras el equipo Avatar se puso en marcha para alcanzar a los otros dinosaurios.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Solo Estoy Mejor-Better Off Alone-Título original).

(Amigo no es quien te impide avanzar, quien no hace más que hablar sin descanso)

(Amigo no es quien protesta cuando hay, que continuar caminando)

(Nada ya será peor, solito yo estoy mejor)

(Amigo no es quien te deja así, sin escuchar lo que has pensado)

(Sobre qué camino será el mejor, solo ayudar es lo que he intentado)

(Hablar con piedras no es peor, ¡au!, solita yo estoy mejor)

(Amigo no es/amigo no es, aquel que es mandón/aquél que es mandón, asumirlo sería lo suyo)

(Con lo fácil que es/con lo fácil que es, aun no lo pilló/aun no lo pilló, debería vencer su orgullo)

(Ya lo sé, fue mi error, solito yo estoy mejor)

(Solito yo estoy mejor, estamos solos aún mejor, solito, yo estoy… mejor)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

A pesar de su enfado, Piecito se sentía mal consigo mismo por cómo le había hablado a sus amigos y haberles abandonado. Pero enseguida otra cosa llamó su atención.

Piecito mirando el suelo: ¿Eh?

Alrededor suyo la arena empezó a ser arrastrada por el viento, a la vez que una sombra comenzó a oscurecerlo todo.

Piecito preocupado: Es demasiado pronto para hacerse de noche.

Al mirar detrás de él vio enseguida de que se trataba.

Piecito alarmado: ¡Oh no! ¡Tormenta de arena!

Tal como dijo, una enorme nube de arena avanzaba en dirección suya, haciendo que empezara a preocuparse por sus amigos mientras trataba de resistir la fuerza del viento.

Piecito: ¿Aang, Cera, chicos?

Por su parte, Aang continuaba buscando a Piecito desde el aire, por lo que tampoco se percató de la tormenta hasta que la tuvo encima.

Aang: ¿Eh? Qué raro. ¿Por qué de repente hace frío y se vuelve todo oscuro? ¡Whoa!

Aang trató de mantenerse equilibrado, pero la fuerza de la tormenta hacia que su planeador se balanceara de un lado para otro.

Aang: ¡Oh no, esto no es bueno!

Aang trató de contrarrestar la tormenta, pero como no la había visto venir se le metió suficiente arena en los ojos y no vio un árbol contra el que chocó, lo que le hizo perder el control y ser arrastrado por la tormenta. Respecto a Cera y los demás, aún seguían caminando como si nada.

Petrie triste: Oh, Petrie sentir mal.

Púas triste: (Gime de tristeza).

Patito triste: Púas también, y yo. Echo de menos a Piecito.

Petrie: Y todavía no ver a Aang, Sokka y los demás.

De repente ellos también sintieron los primeros efectos de la tormenta, especialmente Petrie que trataba de volar en contra del viento.

Petrie: ¡Petrie detestar viento!

Y como era de esperar se lo acabó llevando.

Patito: ¡Petrie!

Petrie: ¡Socorro!

Patito y Púas intentaron ir tras Petrie.

Patito: ¡Deprisa Púas! ¡Deprisa! ¡Ah!

Justo detrás de ellos se acercaba la peor parte de la tormenta.

Cera: ¿Chicos?

A ella también le entró el pánico nada más ver la tormenta de arena cerniéndose sobre ella.

Cera asustada: ¡Una tormenta de arena!

No muy lejos de ahí el equipo Avatar seguía buscando a los pequeños, sin saber lo que se les venía encima.

Toph: ¿Eh, que ocurre?

Zuko: ¿Qué pasa Toph?

Toph: Algo raro está pasando. La arena empieza a moverse por sí misma y, vaya, y de repente también empieza a hacer frío.

Katara: Y también empieza a hacer viento.

Suki: Y se está volviendo oscuro todo de repente. Me pregunto por qué.

Sokka impactado: Creo que ya sé por qué. Mirad.

Katara alarmada: ¡Oh no, ahora no!

Toph confusa: ¿Qué, qué está pasando?

Zuko: ¡Se aproxima una tormenta de arena!

Toph: ¡¿Qué, ahora mismo?! ¡Lo que nos faltaba!

Sokka: ¡¿Por qué universo, por qué?! ¡¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?!

Katara: ¡Así nos será imposible encontrar a los niños! ¡Tenemos que refugiarnos!

Sin que se dieran cuenta Petrie pasó por encima de ellos arrastrado por el viento.

Suki: ¡Chicos, me ha parecido oír gritar a Petrie!

Sokka: ¡Seguramente se lo ha llevado el viento! ¡Y a nosotros también si no salimos de aquí o quedamos enterrados!

Zuko: ¡Toph, tu eres la experta en tierra! ¿¡Se te ocurre algo?!

Toph: ¡Solo algo, pero es arriesgado!

Sokka: ¡Ahora mismo acepto cualquier sugerencia!

Toph: ¡Entonces os sugiero que aguantéis la respiración!

Toph creó un refugio de piedra alrededor de todos a la vez que la tormenta aumentaba. En cuanto a Piecito, intentaba mantenerse firme y cubierto en medio de la tormenta a pesar de que la arena se acumulaba sobre él. De repente vio algo cerca: una cueva en la que poder refugiarse, de modo que se metió dentro. Una vez dentro pensó en la posibilidad de salir de nuevo en busca de sus amigos.

Etta: No me digas que estás pensando en volver ahí fuera.

Piecito se volvió a ver que no estaba solo en la cueva. Había otro refugiado: una Voladora (Pteranodon) que se estaba sacando la arena de los oídos.

Etta: Es una tormenta de arena, por si no lo sabias.

Piecito: Mis amigos están ahí fuera.

Etta: (Risas) pues espero que hayan encontrado un refugio como tú.

Piecito: No lo entiende. Están ahí fuera por mi culpa.

Etta: Bueno, morir no es la mejor forma de mostrar tu preocupación por ellos. Solo puedes esperar y dejar que la tormenta pase.

A pesar del consejo, Piecito decidió probar suerte y aventurarse fuera. Pero nada más salir la fuerza de la tormenta le empujó rodando de vuelta a la cueva.

Etta examinando a Piecito: No, no estás muerto. Aún estas a tiempo de madurar y aprender a escuchar.

Piecito se quedó cabizbajo frente a la entrada mientras solo podía ver como la arena se acumulaba. Una vez pasada la tormenta todo estaba completamente diferente al haberse acumulado tanta arena por todas partes. Uno de los montículos más grandes comenzó a temblar, más y más intenso como un terremoto, hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fue disipado por una gran esfera de viento: Aang en su estado Avatar.

Aang tras salir del estado Avatar: (Suspira de alivio), menos mal que siempre puedo contar con el estado Avatar para librarme de estas situaciones. Caray, la tormenta ha cambiado por completo el paisaje. Solo espero que los demás hayan encontrado donde refugiarse.

Aang abrió su planeador y alzó el vuelo dispuesto a encontrar a sus amigos. Justo en la dirección opuesta, empezó a alzarse otro montículo de arena, pero en cuanto la arena se apartó reveló que era el refugio de tierra que Toph había creado. Se abrió un agujero en la parte de arriba y Toph asomo la cabeza mientras se quitaba arena del pelo.

Toph escupiendo arena: Por fin, ya era hora. Uf, tengo arena en partes de mi cuerpo de las que no tenía ni idea.

Sokka: ¡Pues ten en cuenta como estamos aquí dentro nosotros, estamos con la arena al cuello! Dime que ya se ha acabado.

Toph: Sí Capitán Boomerang, se acabó la tormenta.

Katara: ¡Pues abre esto!

Toph deshizo el refugio de roca, sacando al resto y toda la arena que estaba dentro.

Suki: La próxima vez tenemos que anticiparnos mejor a esta clase de tormentas.

Sokka: Nunca hemos soportado una tormenta de arena en el Misterioso Más Allá.

Katara quitándose arena del pelo: Que yo recuerde, nunca nos la hemos visto con una tormenta de arena en nuestra vida. Ni siquiera durante la guerra.

Zuko: Eh chicos, tenemos otro problema muy gordo. La tormenta ha cubierto toda la zona.

Toph: Es verdad, ahora todo un aspecto distinto a antes. Esto nos va a complicar el encontrar a la pandilla.

Katara alarmada: ¡Oh no! ¡Temo que a Aang también le haya pillado la tormenta de improviso!

Suki: Tranquila Katara, es el Avatar, estoy segura de que lo ha conseguido.

Toph: Sí, conociendo a Pies Inquietos se necesita más que una simple tormenta de polvo para tumbarlo.

Zuko: Puede que ahora este ya con Piecito.

Katara: Pues entonces aún tenemos que encontrar a los demás. Quien sabe lo que les ha podido pasar con la tormenta.

Sokka: Pues mejor démonos prisa.

Hablando de los dinosaurios, Cera salió de la arena al lado de un montículo en otra parte. No tuvo ningún problema en quitarse la arena, lo que le preocupaba era el paradero de sus amigos.

Cera preocupada: ¡¿Patito?! ¡¿Púas?! ¡¿Petrie?! ¡¿Toph?! ¡¿Chicos?!

Viendo que el montículo de arena que tenía en frente se movía empezó a asustarse.

Cera asustada: ¿Quién anda ahí?

Al poco tiempo de caminar para atrás chocó contra algo, por suerte se trataba de Púas.

Cera: ¿Púas? ¿Por qué te echas encima? ¿Dónde está Patito?

Además de moverse, unos gemidos venían de aquel montículo, lo que los asustó aún más. Al final Patito emergió del montículo.

Patito: Estoy aquí.

Cera: Bien. ¿Y dónde está Petrie?

Patito: El viento se lo llevó.

Cera: Oh genial. Supongo que tendremos que buscarlo.

Patito: ¿Y qué pasa con Piecito y los demás?

Cera: Él…estará muy lejos de aquí. Seguro que ha escapado de la tormenta. Y conociendo al equipo seguro que han conseguido ponerse a salvo de alguna manera alucinante.

Patito: Eso espero. Esa tormenta de arena ha sido muy fuerte, y apareció como si nada. No sé yo.

Cera: ¡Créeme, estoy segura! ¡Vamos, busquemos a Petrie! Seguro que tarde o temprano nos encontramos con ellos mientras le buscamos.

Patito: La tormenta lo ha cubierto todo de arena. ¿En qué dirección vamos?

Púas: (Asiente).

Cera dudosa: Em… ah, por ahí.

Patito: No creo que ese sea el camino correcto, no no no.

Cera: Pues yo digo que sí. ¡Vamos!

Sin estar del todo convencidos, Patito se puso en Púas y siguieron a Cera hacia donde parecía haber unos árboles.

Patito: ¡Petrie! ¡Petrie!

Cera: ¿Dónde estará?

Hablando de Petrie, la tormenta se lo había llevado hasta una zona con árboles frutales. El pobre estaba temblando tanto que la arena en la que estaba cubierto se quitó sola.

Petrie asustado: ¿Patito? ¿Púas? ¿Sokka? ¿Hay alguien? ¡ ¿No hay nadie?!

De repente un montón de ojos empezaron a observarle desde unos agujeros en las rocas. Al instante, Petrie subió y se agarró a uno de los árboles.

Petrie asustado: ¡Piecito, Cera, Aang, socorro!

Sus temblequeos hicieron caer algunas de las frutas del árbol, y una vez en el suelo unos pequeños dinosaurios excavadores más pequeños que Petrie (Gasparinisaura) se las comieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Luego se quedaron mirando a Petrie ansiosos.

Petrie asustado: Bonitos Cavadores, bonitos Cavadores.

Otro montón de fruta cayó del árbol gracias a Petrie, y los pequeños dinosaurios se las comieron de igual forma. Petrie se subió a lo alto del árbol…

Petrie: ¡No!

…y acabó resbalándose y cayó en medio de todos ellos.

Petrie: No comer Petrie.

Los Cavadores se amontonaron sobre Petrie, y para su sorpresa lo levantaron sobre ellos y lo llevaron a cuestas hasta dejarlo sobre una especie de trono de piedra. Petrie no sabía que decir, ni siquiera comprendía lo que pasaba.

Cavadores señalando al árbol: ¡Más!

Petrie confuso: ¿Más?

Cavadores: ¡Más!

Petrie señalando al árbol: ¿Más?

Cavadores: ¡Más, más, más!

Al fin Petrie comprendió lo que querían. Esos dinosaurios eran inofensivos, y solo querían las frutas de los árboles, pues al parecer les encantaban y no podían alcanzarlas ellos mismos. De modo que voló hasta el árbol y lo sacudió hasta hacer caer más fruta que se comieron de inmediato.

Cavadores vitoreando: ¡Bien!

Sintiéndose muy complacido, Petrie bajó a saludarles.

Petrie nervioso: Hola, (risitas), yo Petrie.

Cavadores: ¡Petrie, Petrie, Petrie!

Ahora Petrie se sentía muy aclamado. Mientras tanto, la tormenta había acumulado tanta arena que la entrada de la cueva donde Piecito se había refugiado había quedado bloqueada. Ahora él intentaba apartar toda la arena y rocas.

Etta: ¿Qué haces, cariño?

Piecito: Voy a ayudar a mis amigos.

Etta: Eres un cielo. ¿Sabes?, yo tenía una prima que era así. Metió la cabeza en la boca de un Dentiagudo para salvar a un amigo. Por supuesto ya no está con nosotros porque claro, metió la cabeza en la boca de un Dentiagudo, (risas).

A pesar de que escuchaba Piecito siguió cavando.

Etta: Oh, por cierto soy Etta. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Piecito: Piecito.

Etta sacándose arena de los oídos: Perdona, encantada de conocerte, Movidito. Si me permites que te lo diga, Piecito te quedaría mejor, sí. ¡Eso es, te llamare Piecito!

Piecito: Encantado, Etta.

Al fin Piecito consiguió cavar hasta ver la luz del exterior.

Piecito: Mire Etta, hay luz.

Pero su alegría fue muy efímera, ya que empezaron a sentir temblores.

Piecito: ¿Pero qué…?

Etta asustada: Sacudida.

Piecito: ¡Etta!

Piecito corrió hasta Etta y ambos se cubrieron de las rocas que caían. Cuando pararon los temblores y se disipó el polvo las rocas habían vuelto a bloquear la entrada.

Etta: (Suspira de espanto), se ha cerrado.

Piecito: La puerta. Tenemos que mover esto.

Pero por mucho que empujaran las rocas no se movían.

Etta: Parece que nos hemos quedado bien atrapados.

Piecito apenado: Ay.

Mientras tanto en el exterior, los pequeños dinosaurios seguían buscando al último que les faltaba.

Cera: ¡Petrie!

Patito: Petrie!

Púas: ¡Petrie!

Patito: ¿Estás segura de que este es el camino correcto?

Cera no estaba segura de que decir, hasta que vio unas huellas justo delante de ella.

Cera: ¡Mirad, huellas! Ahora sí que tenemos una pista.

Púas: (Mira las huellas sospechosamente).

Patito: Pero esas son las huellas de Púas, y las tuyas. ¡Ay, nos has hecho movernos en círculos!

Cera: Hum. Bueno… quizá lo he hecho a propósito.

Suki: ¿Qué has hecho a propósito?

Patito: (Suspira de alegría), chicos. ¡Os hemos encontrado!

Toph: Más bien nosotros a vosotros.

Justo al otro lado de la roca donde estaban apareció el equipo Avatar.

Katara: ¿Estáis todos bien?

Patito: Nosotros sí, pero a Petrie se lo llevó la tormenta de arena.

Zuko: O sea que sí era él cuando le oíste.

Cera: Lo estábamos buscando ahora mismo.

Patito: Justo cuando nos damos cuenta de que estamos perdidos.

Sokka: No me extraña. Esa tormenta de arena le ha dado un cambio de cara al paisaje.

Cera: No nos hemos perdido, solo estamos buscando a Petrie. Y ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿dónde está Aang?

Toph: Se separó de nosotros para buscar a Piecito desde el aire.

Cera: Oh estupendo, otro más que buscar.

Zuko: Aang sabe cuidarse bien él solo, y seguro que esta con Piecito. Deberíamos buscar primero a Petrie antes de reunirnos con ellos.

De repente los pies de Cera se hundieron en la arena.

Cera sacando las patas: ¿Qué…qué…que ocurre?

Toph: Que extraño. Juraría que he visto algo justo debajo de la arena, y muy rápido. Algo ha ablandado la arena justo debajo de ti.

Sokka: ¿Y sabes qué es?

Al momento la respuesta apareció por si sola: los pequeños Cavadores rodearon a Cera, Sokka y Toph.

Katara: Hala, que dinosaurios tan pequeñitos.

Sokka nervioso: Sí, y no me gusta la forma con la que me miran.

Cera nerviosa: ¡Largaos!

Los Cavadores se metieron en la arena como topos y formaron un círculo alrededor de Cera y Sokka. Seguidamente tenían los pies totalmente atrapados en la arena, excepto Sokka que se quedó con la arena al cuello.

Sokka atrapado: ¡Oh no, ya he estado en esta situación antes! ¡Y no era nada agradable!

Cera: ¿Es que te quedaste una vez atrapado así?

Sokka: Peor, ¡iban a comerme!

Toph: No pasa nada. Nada que no pueda arreglar la mejor maestra de la tierra.

Toph usó el control de la tierra para sacarlos al momento. Pero acto seguido los Cavadores volvieron a atraparlos. Toph los volvió a sacar 3 veces más, y 3 veces más los volvieron a enterrar.

Toph irritada: (Refunfuña) ¡¿queréis parar de una vez?! ¡Esto no es un juego!

Los Cavadores volvieron a enterrarse, pero esta vez fue Toph la que se hundió. Una vez acabaron, los Cavadores habían enterrado a Toph por la parte trasera, dejando los pies al aire y la cabeza.

Toph impactada: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No vale, así no puedo ver!

Katara riendo: Que bueno, has perdido contra unos minúsculos dinosaurios excavadores. La derrota más ridícula que he visto nunca.

Toph sarcástica: Jajaja, muy graciosa Princesita. Ya verás cuando salga de aquí.

Sokka: ¡Estos dinosaurios hacen arenas movedizas!

Suki: ¿Pero por qué? ¿Para qué quieren atraparos solo a vosotros?

Cavador alfa: Gran cena para líder.

Toph: ¡¿Cena?!

Sokka: ¡Ay no, lo sabía! ¡La historia vuelve a repetirse!

Cavador alfa: Id buscar líder.

Cavadores: ¡Líder, líder, líder!

Toph: ¡Podríais sacarnos de aquí en vez de estar ahí mirando como estatuas!

Katara: La verdad, no sé por qué pero estoy disfrutando con esto.

Sokka: ¡Traidora, ya te pillare luego! Si salimos de esta.

Cera: Tranquilos chicos. Lo mejor en estos momentos es no mostrar debilidad. No nos asusta vuestro viejo y tonto líder.

Sokka: ¡¿Estamos a punto de morir devorados y lo único que se te ocurre es provocarlos?! ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?!

Zuko: Tratemos de sacarles antes de que lleguen con quien los comanda.

Cavador alfa: Aquí venir líder.

Justo encima de ellos una sombra en el cielo bloqueó el sol mientras se acercaba. Pero una vez que aterrizó todos se sorprendieron al ver quien era, al igual que él: era Petrie con una especie de corona de hojas en la cabeza.

Patito yendo a abrazar a Petrie: ¡Petrie! ¡Te encontramos!

Sokka, Toph y Cera perplejos: ¡¿Qué?!

Zuko: Menos mal que estas bien.

Katara: Cuando nos enteramos de que la tormenta te arrastró nos temimos lo peor.

Suki: Pero aquí estas, y menudo sombrero llevas.

Zuko: Más bien creo que es un tipo de corona.

Petrie: Sí, quedarme muy bien.

Púas: Te he echado de menos.

Petrie: Petrie contento de verte. De veros a todos.

Katara sorprendida: ¿La tormenta me ha afectado al oído o he oído a Púas hablar de nuevo? Me alegra ver que intentas empezar a hablar más a menudo.

Sokka: ¡Alto alto alto un momento, nos estamos olvidando de algo! Aparecen estos renacuajos que nos atrapan y nos van a servir de cena para su líder, ¿y resulta que su supuesto líder no es otro que Petrie?

Cera: ¡¿Tú?! ¡Tú no puedes ser su líder!

Toph: Yo tampoco me esperaba eso.

Cavadores: ¡Petrie, Petrie, Petrie!

Petrie orgulloso: Mi creer poder ser.

Sokka: Si ni siquiera sabes cómo ser un líder.

Suki: Bah, no le hagas caso. Lo que pasa es que está un poco molesto porque mientras a él le costó ejercer de líder a ti te ha sido más fácil.

Sokka molesto: Eso no es cierto.

Zuko: Cierto o no Sokka tiene un buen punto de vista. Ser líder no es nada sencillo, serlo conlleva una serie de responsabilidades y decisiones. Te lo digo por experiencia.

Petrie: Oh, no difícil. Mirar.

Petrie voló hacia uno de los árboles frutales, lo agitó e hizo caer varias frutas. Los Cavadores se las comieron al momento.

Cavadores: ¡Líder, líder, líder!

Cera atónita: ¡¿Qué?!

Sokka tras caérsele la boca: No puedo creerlo, esto no es justo.

Katara y Suki no pudieron evitar echarse a reír por lo absurda que era la situación.

Zuko sorprendido: Mis disculpas Petrie, lo haces de maravilla. Hehe, daría lo que fuera porque mi hermana viera esto, se quedaría petrificada de la sorpresa.

Toph: Si no es molestia, ¿podéis sacarme ya de esta postura tan ridícula?

Púas la sacó al momento.

Toph: Gracias Púas. La verdad es que yo tampoco me lo creo.

Patito: (Suspira), ojala Piecito y Aang pudieran ver esto.

Aang: Ya lo veo. Y todavía no me lo creo.

Aang estaba justo en la cima de uno de los árboles.

Petrie: ¡Aang! Que bien que tú estar bien.

Aang: Estas solo un momento y te conviertes en líder de un montón de dinosaurios pequeños. A Piecito le habría encantado ver esto.

Petrie: ¿No encontrar aún?

Aang negando: Lo estaba buscando cuando me sorprendió la tormenta. Después me encontré con todo distinto.

Suki: Eso significa que todavía puede estar por ahí fuera, a saber dónde y en qué estado.

Cera: Ya habrá llegado a la montaña de fuego. ¿Una ayudita?

Toph liberó a Cera de inmediato. Cómo Sokka tenía casi todo el cuerpo bien enterrado le lanzó como un cohete hacia fuera. Por suerte aterrizó en otra duna.

Sokka: Vale, ya he tenido suficiente arena para el resto del día. Al menos no ha ido igual que la otra vez.

Patito: ¿Qué ocurrió la otra vez?

Sokka: Eh, es una cosa de locos que paso en un día de locos.

Katara: Ya os lo contaremos otro día.

Cera: Cierto. Ahora tenemos que encontrar el Valle Largo.

Sokka: Discrepo. Lo que hay que hacer es buscar a Piecito para ver si realmente está bien. Es el único que falta.

Patito: ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer?

Cera: ¡Lo acabo de decir!

Aang: Creo que no se refería a ninguno de los 2, sino a Petrie.

Patito: Sí, le he preguntado a Petrie.

Sokka: ¿Qué, aun seguís con eso?

Cera: ¿A quién le importa lo que Petrie piense?

Cavadores: ¡Petrie, Petrie, Petrie!

Toph: A ellos.

Katara: ¿Y bien?

Petrie nervioso: Petrie pensar… Bueno, Petrie pensar... em…

Sokka: Estamos esperando.

Suki: No le metáis prisa.

Petrie: Oh, tú tener razón Zuko. Ser líder difícil, pero Petrie echar de menos Piecito.

Púas: Yo también.

Patito: Y nosotros, sí sí sí.

Aang: Como todos.

Cera: ¿Y cómo se supone que lo encontraremos? Ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos.

Katara: Aja, así que admites que estamos perdidos.

Cera: No, no lo estamos.

Toph: Detecto cierto nivel de mentira.

Cera: No, no del todo.

Pero tal y como la miraban todos estaba claro que no sabía dónde estaban en realidad.

Cera: Vale, estamos perdidos. Y… yo también le echo de menos.

Aang: ¿Pues a qué esperamos? Vamos todos a buscarle.

Mientras los humanos y los demás pequeños iniciaban la marcha, Petrie se disponía a despedirse de sus leales seguidores.

Petrie entregando la corona: Petrie deber ir buscar a su amigo.

Cavadores tristes: ¡No, no, no!

Petrie: No estar tristes. Em, Petrie ordenar no estar tristes.

Y los Cavadores sonrieron como ultima orden.

Petrie: Petrie siempre recordar vosotros. Y a ti, y a los de ahí atrás, a todos.

Tras despedirse de ellos, Petrie se reunió con el grupo.

Aang: Has sido un buen líder. Seguro que te recordaran siempre.

Cavadores apenados: ¡Petrie, Petrie, Petrie!

De repente oyeron unos ruidos que venían de uno de los árboles frutales. Era un Cresta Hueca (Parasaurolophus) que estaba frotando su cabeza contra el árbol. Eso hizo caer algunas frutas, que en seguida se comieron.

Cavadores: ¡Líder, líder, líder, sí!

Los Cavadores aclamaron al dinosaurio como su nuevo líder y hasta le pusieron la corona. Esto dejó atónitos a todos.

Toph: Pues sí que cambian deprisa su lealtad. Mucho más que los Dai Li.

Sokka: Ahora entiendo por qué no me lo creía. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Aang: Bueno, fue bonito mientras duro.

Zuko: ¿Te ha afectado esto?

Petrie: Pues no. La verdad es que sentirme bien por ellos.

Cera: Por cierto, ¿qué es un Dai Li?

En cuanto a Piecito, él y Etta seguían atrapados en la cueva bloqueada por las rocas. Piecito trataba de abrirse paso golpeando las rocas, pero apenas lograba moverlas.

Etta: Piecito, cariño déjalo. Nadie puede mover esto.

Piecito: Cera podría. Y también Toph y Aang. Pero no están aquí. (Suspira) es imposible.

Etta: Vamos Piecito, anímate. Mi hermana solía decir "cuando las cosas se ponen negras está en ti buscar algo de claridad." A menos que se pongan muy negras y no puedas.

Piecito: No lo entiende. Mis amigos vinieron para ayudarme a encontrar a mi padre. Y ahora no puedo salvarlo.

Etta: Bueno. ¿Que… que le pasó a tu padre?

Piecito: Quedo atrapado por la sacudida cuando la Montaña de Fuego exploto. Eso es lo que dijo Brazos Locos.

Etta sorprendida: ¿Brazos Locos? Oh vaya, yo conozco a Brazos Locos. ¿Se mueve así? (Imita a Brazos Locos).

Piecito: Sí, eso es. Viaja con la manada de mi padre. Todos pudieron escapar, menos mi padre.

Etta: Santo cielo. ¿Tu…tu padre se llama Bron?

Piecito: Sí.

Etta afectada: Oh cariño, yo estaba en la Montaña de Fuego.

Piecito: ¿Qué pasó? Cuéntemelo, por favor.

Etta: Esta bien. Pero puede que no te guste.

La escena vuelve a cambiar al momento cuando la manada estaba al pie del volcán y Etta los observaba volando cerca de la chimenea.

Etta relatando: La Montaña de Fuego temblaba y retumbaba. El peligro se acercaba y todo el mundo lo sabía. Solo había un Cuellilargo que sabía qué hacer y ese era tu padre.

Bron les indica a la manada que pasen cerca de un arco de piedra cercano, y de inmediato empezaron a seguirle.

Etta relatando: Ordenó a la manada que bajara la montaña lo más rápido posible. Pero la Montaña de Fuego no esperó a que bajaran.

Sin previo aviso el volcán comenzó a lanzar rocas ardientes por la chimenea. Y por desgracia una le alcanzó a Etta en su ala derecha, dejándole una quemadura. Aun así siguió volando montaña abajo.

Etta relatando: Yo me salve por los pelos.

Bron se asegura que toda la manada se pone a salvo. Pero Brazos Locos se cayó cuando se abrió una grieta de lava en frente suya.

Etta relatando: Alguien se cayó, creo que fue Brazos Locos. Tu padre volvió y lo salvó.

A pesar del peligro de las bombas volcánicas, Bron regresó a recoger a Brazos Locos y continuar la huida.

Etta relatando: Y entonces es cuando pasó.

Antes de que Bron pudiera seguir como Brazos Locos, una grieta que emanaba fuego se abrió delante de él, impidiéndole avanzar.

Etta relatando: Hubo una explosión. Tu padre se quedó separado del resto.

Etta solo pudo ver a Bron atrapado mientras el humo lo oscurecía todo, terminado el flashback.

Etta: Cariño, esa fue la última vez que lo vi.

Piecito: Ese es mi padre. Nunca dejaría a nadie atrás. Aunque signifique arriesgar su vida.

Etta: Eh, supongo que es lo que haces por tu manada.

Piecito sentándose: Y por tus amigos, y tu familia. Nunca debí marcharme.

Etta: Ahora Piecito, no te rindas. Levántate y salgamos de esta cueva.

Piecito: ¿Cómo?

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Busca la Claridad-Look for the Light-Título original).

(Cuando estas atrapado y no sabes dónde ir, cuando por la oscuridad ni tus dedos puedes distinguir)

(No sabes cuál es el camino hacia la libertad, pues lo que deberías hacer es buscar la claridad)

(Con la claridad algo brillara, con algo de esperanza la penumbra se ira)

(En tu bello interior brilla cantidad, todo lo que hay que hacer es buscar la claridad)

(Si un muro hay le das un golpe, si es una roca pues das un bote)

(No te has de rendir, no debes temer, solo una cosa has de hacer, prepárate)

(Es la claridad lo que hay que buscar, muchas sorpresas te podrás encontrar)

(Unas te encantaran, otras dan igual, escucha a mi hermana y anda, busquemos la claridad)

(Sí busca la claridad, sí busca la claridad, vamos a por claridad)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Etta: Bueno, eso es lo que mi hermana solía decir, pero no lo sigas al pie de la letra. Choco contra un árbol y desde entonces se le va un poco la cabeza.

Entonces Piecito divisó un rastro de luz al final de un túnel.

Piecito: Etta, quizá sea una salida.

Piecito salió corriendo hacia el túnel y salto a lo que creía ser la salida, pero solo era un pequeño riachuelo.

Piecito: Es solo la claridad brillante del agua.

Etta: (Suspira) cuanto lo siento, Piecito.

Piecito: (Suspira). No pasa nada. Sigamos buscando.

Etta: Esa es la aptitud.

Entonces Piecito se dio cuenta de algo.

Piecito: Es agua Etta.

Etta: Ya te he oído la primera vez, pero estamos buscando una salida. Como te iba diciendo sobre mi hermana…

Piecito: Etta, si el agua entra en la cueva, ¿sabe lo que significa?

Etta confusa: ¿Qué está mojada?

Piecito: No. Significa que también tiene que salir. Si no la cueva estaría llena de agua.

Etta sorprendida: Anda, eso no se me había ocurrido.

Piecito: Si el agua puede salir quizá nosotros también.

Etta: Ay, me gusta tu forma de pensar Piecito. Mi hermana se sabía muchísimos refranes, como ese de "tu cola no debes emplear cuando la pista quieras rastrear". Oh, ese siempre me hacía mucha gracia.

Mientras tanto, el grupo continuaba buscando a Piecito por los alrededores de la zona.

Petrie: ¡Piecito, Piecito!

Cera: ¡Piecito, Piecito!

Sokka: ¡Piecito, ¿estas por aquí?!

Katara: ¡Piecito! ¡Sal, somos nosotros!

Zuko: ¡¿Ves algo Aang?!

Aang aterrizando: No hay ni rastro de él. ¿Tú tienes algo, Toph?

Toph: Como ya he mencionado antes la tormenta ha cambiado por completo el paisaje. Si había cualquier rastro suyo ya ha desaparecido.

Entonces Púas descubrió por su cuenta un rastro de huellas interesantes.

Púas: Aquí.

Sokka: ¿Has encontrado algo, Púas?

Patito: Sí. Mirad, son las huellas de Piecito. Tiene que estar cerca, sí sí sí.

Katara: Bien hecho Púas. No ha sido fácil encontrarlas con toda esta arena.

Cera: Igual que con tantas huellas de Dentiagudo por aquí.

Aang: ¿Huellas de Dentiagudo?

Suki examinando las huellas: Chicos, estas huellas son frescas. El Dentiagudo que las haya dejado no está lejos.

Toph nerviosa: No, de hecho esta ahí mismo.

Tal como vio Toph justo encima de una roca cercana había un extraño Dentiagudo no muy grande con pequeñas espinas en la espalda y manos muy cortas. Pero lo que le destacaba más eran unos enormes cuernos que tenía sobre los ojos (Carnotaurus). Y por desgracia les había visto. Lo primero que se le ocurrió a la pandilla fue echar a correr aun con el carnívoro pisándoles los talones.

Sokka: ¡Pues para ser grande este Dentiagudo es muy rápido!

Toph: ¡Y muy feo!

Katara: ¡No digas eso que se cabrea más!

Cera: ¡Chicos, ahí hay una cueva donde escondernos! ¡Por aquí!

Todos corrieron hacia la cueva que divisó Cera, y menos mal que estaba cerca porque el Dentiagudo saltó desde unas rocas para acortar distancia. Nada más entrar Aang y Zuko cubrieron con fuego las entradas para que el predador no metiera la cabeza.

Zuko: ¡Eso lo mantendrá fuera, pero no por mucho tiempo!

Aang: ¡Aprovechemos para buscar otra salida!

Sokka: ¡Tenemos un problema, no hay salida!

Toph: ¿Que dices de problemas, Chico Boomerang? Hare una salida de inmediato.

Cera: ¡Chicos, tenemos otro problema! ¡El fuego se está apagando!

Tal y como dijo Cera algo estaba reduciendo el fuego a pequeñas llamas. Era el Dentiagudo, que estaba echando tierra sobre las llamas con sus patas para despejar el camino.

Toph: ¡Muy bien, a ver si traspasas esto! ¡Échame una mano, Pies Inquietos!

Aang y Toph consiguieron cerrar las entradas de la cueva con columnas de piedra antes de que el Dentiagudo consiguiera meter la cabeza.

Aang: Uf, eso lo retrasara. Pero no sabemos por cuanto tiempo.

Sokka: En caso de que se le ocurra usar esos cuernos de su cabeza como arietes no duraran mucho.

Toph: Pues los reforzaremos.

Katara: ¿Por cuánto tiempo, hasta que se nos acabe el aire?

Como a nadie se le ocurría que hacer salvo buscar por donde salir mientras Toph y Aang se centraban en reforzar el bloqueo solo podían oír los rugidos del Dentiagudo y los sonidos de como trataba de abrirse paso hacia adentro. Mientras tanto, Piecito y Etta siguieron el pequeño riachuelo hasta encontrar un río subterráneo.

Piecito sorprendido: (Suspira), mire Etta. Las Aguas Rápidas. Mis amigos y yo las estábamos buscando.

Etta: Oh vaya.

Piecito: Son subterráneas. Por eso no pudimos encontrarlas. Apuesto a que si las seguimos nos llevaran directamente hasta la Montaña de Fuego. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a mis amigos.

Etta: Hum, ¿pero cómo? Pueden estar en cualquier parte.

De repente, algo llamó la atención de Piecito. Creía estar oyendo voces familiares.

Piecito: Que curioso. Parece que los oigo.

Piecito se dio cuenta de que las voces parecían provenir de encima de él, justo de donde se veían unos ligeros rayos de luz.

Piecito: Etta, ¿puede llegar hasta allí?

Etta: Hum, mi ala está un poco chamuscada. Pero lo intentare.

Etta se puso a saltar de roca en roca hasta llegar a una estalactita al lado del hueco de donde venía la luz.

Etta: ¿Y ahora qué?

Piecito: Haga un agujero.

Etta: Vale.

Etta uso su cresta para agrandar el hueco. Una vez que ya era lo bastante grande pudo asomar la cabeza y encontró al grupo, aún centrados en estar a salvo del carnívoro.

Etta: ¡Yuju!

Pero la impresión fue tan grande que se llevaron un buen susto.

Katara: ¡¿Y esa de dónde sale?!

Etta: (Risas), siento haberos asustado. ¿Podría robaros un minuto de vuestro tiempo?

Sokka: Depende.

Etta: ¿Por casualidad no seréis los amigos de Piecito?

Eso los tranquilizó.

Patito: Lo somos.

Aang: ¿Cómo es que conoce a Piecito? ¿Está bien?

Etta: Sí, perfectamente. Me ha dicho que me acompañéis.

Cera: ¿Qué hace un Pico Largo bajo tierra?

Toph: Sí. ¿No se supone que es el último sitio para encontrar Voladores?

Etta: Bueno, esa es una historia muy interesante y me encantaría contárosla, pero primero creo que deberíamos escaparnos de este Dentiagudo.

Tal y como dijo Etta el Dentiagudo consiguió al fin hacer añicos la barrera de roca a cornadas. Sokka logró darle en la cabeza con su boomerang haciéndole retroceder un poco.

Etta: Cariño, ¿te importaría dar un pequeño empujón a esa roca?

Toph: Desde luego.

Toph levitó la roca sin esfuerzo, dejando a Etta sin palabras.

Etta sorprendida: Caramba. ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

Zuko: ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones, ya vuelve!

Toph: ¡Meteos todos, deprisa!

Suki lanzó sus abanicos cortantes, dejándole al Dentiagudo unas marcas feas en la cabeza. Eso dio al grupo el tiempo justo para meterse en el agujero. Toph logró meterse la última y bloquear el agujero con la roca antes de que el Dentiagudo entrara. Frustrado, el carnívoro rugió al escapársele la comida. Aunque ya estaban todos a salvo, alguien no estaba contenta por donde habían caído.

Toph tras escupir agua: Ya podía habernos avisado de que íbamos a caer sobre agua.

Katara ayudando a Cera: Perdona a Toph. Ella solo suele estar cómoda en tierra firme.

Todos salieron del río justo donde estaba Etta, y alguien más del que se alegraron de ver.

Aang: ¡Piecito!

Piecito: Hola chicos.

Petrie: Petrie echar de menos.

Patito: Púas y yo también.

Púas: (Asiente).

Katara: Nos tenías muy preocupados a todos.

Zuko: Pero se ve que como Aang tú también sabes cómo arreglártelas.

Piecito: ¿Entonces me estabais buscando, después de todo?

Suki: Pues claro que sí.

Aang: Somos familia.

Toph: Tú familia también, ¿recuerdas?

Sokka: Y nos apoyamos tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo.

Piecito: Me alegro mucho de que estemos todos juntos. Nunca debí marcharme.

Katara: Hay alguien más que también quiere decirte algo.

Cera: Sí bueno, quizá ninguno debimos habernos marchado. Lo siento Piecito.

Piecito: Yo también. Etta, estos son mis amigos.

Etta: (Risas), ya lo veo cariño. Aunque me sorprende lo raros que son los de 2 patas, erguidos y sin cola, y aún no me entra en la cabeza como esta pequeña fue capaz de elevar una roca como por arte de magia.

Toph: (Risas), creo que tenemos mucho que explicarle.

Piecito: Eh, mirad lo que hemos encontrado. Las Aguas Rápidas.

Aang: Son subterráneas, por eso no las veíamos.

Sokka: ¿Y cómo es que tú no te diste cuenta de eso?

Toph sarcástica: Oh no sé, tal vez fuera porque estaba muy ocupada en impedir que un Dentiagudo con cuernos nos comiera de aperitivo.

Katara: Ahí tiene razón.

Piecito: Creo que nos llevaran directamente hasta la montaña. Eso sí aun queréis venir conmigo.

Patito: Yo iré contigo, Piecito.

Púas: Y yo.

Petrie levantando el ala: Petrie también.

Etta: Eh eh eh, contad conmigo.

Zuko: Nosotros no vamos a ser menos.

Aang: Allá donde vayáis vosotros os seguiremos.

Cera: Bueno, ¿a qué estamos esperando? ¡En marcha!

Piecito: ¡Saltad!

Piecito se lanzó al agua.

Piecito: El agua está muy buena.

Sokka: Ya veo por donde vas. ¡Al agua patos!

Toph: ¿Qué? No será lo que estoy pensando.

Aang: Es sencillo. La corriente nos llevara hasta la salida. Solo tenemos que dejarnos llevar.

Sokka flotando: Y al fin podemos relajarnos.

Toph alarmada: ¡Lo sabía! Yo no pienso meterme, no veré nada.

Suki cogiendo a Toph: Tranquila, ya te avisaremos nosotros.

Toph: ¡No, no, no!

Y echaron a Toph al agua.

Toph agarrándose a la orilla: ¡Os vais a enterar por esto! ¡Me las pagareis!

Patito: Tranquila Toph, Púas dejara que te agarres a él todo el viaje. A él no le importa, ¿verdad Púas?

Púas: No.

Toph: Gracias Púas. Te debo otra.

Zuko: Pues nada. Todo el mundo al agua.

Uno a uno, todos se metieron en el río.

Etta saltando: ¡Allá voy!

Mientras el grupo marchaba con la corriente pudieron contemplar las maravillas que escondía la cueva. Había montones de cristales que irradiaban luz, y setas luminiscentes. Púas hasta se atrevió a comerse una.

Toph: (Risas), no has podido resistirte.

Tras un cierto recorrido y divirtiéndose con el agua y sus reflejos de los cristales, Piecito divisó algo al frente.

Piecito: Mirad. ¡Luz, estamos saliendo!

Petrie: Petrie solo ver cielo.

Cera: ¿Qué significa eso?

Katara: Eso no es lo único. Cada vez vamos más deprisa. (Suspira de espanto), ya se lo que pasa. ¡Vamos directos hacia una catarata! ¡Aang, échame una mano!

En efecto, la salida llevaba a una catarata. Pero por suerte Aang y Katara usaron su control del agua para convertir la catarata en un tobogán de hielo con el que se deslizaron sin peligro de vuelta al río.

Etta: Oye, eso ha sido muy divertido.

Toph mareada: No para mí.

Continuaron dejándose llevar por la corriente hasta que llevaron a una orilla en la que salir de vuelta a tierra firme.

Cera: Eso ha sido lo mejor.

Aang: Este ha sido uno de nuestros mejores recorridos por agua.

Sokka: Tú lo has dicho. Hey Katara, tenemos que hacer uno de estos con papa y Malina en casa cuando volvamos.

Katara: Sí, seguro que les encantará.

Patito: (Risas), quiero hacerlo otra vez.

Púas: Y yo.

Toph tapándose la boca: No por favor.

Etta: Vamos cariño, no ha sido para tanto.

Suki: Etta, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu ala?

Etta mirándose el ala: Oh bueno, me alcanzó una roca de fuego y se me quedo un poco chamuscada. Así que pensé en no volar hasta que se me ponga mejor.

Katara cogiendo agua: Déjeme acelerar eso.

Etta: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Piecito: Tranquila Etta. Es la especialidad de Katara: puede usar el agua para curar heridas y sanar.

Y al poco rato de aplicar el agua curativa sobre el ala, la quemadura desapareció.

Katara: Ya está. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Etta sorprendida: Vaya, ha quedado como nueva. Sin duda tenéis unos grandes dones con esa magia vuestra.

Sokka: ¿Alguien sabe dónde estamos?

Etta: Sí. Me temo que yo lo sé.

Justo en frente de ellos se alzaba el volcán al que se dirigían. Y no tenía buen aspecto: se alzaba imponente echando ríos de lava y una enorme nube de ceniza que cubría el cielo de su alrededor.

Zuko: Ahí está, la Montaña de Fuego. Ya hemos llegado. Y por su aspecto ha estado activo todo este tiempo.

Petrie: Petrie gustar agua más.

Cera: ¿Y ahora qué?

Piecito: Etta, ¿dónde vio a mi padre?

Empezaron a vagar por las tierras destruidas de los alrededores hacia el volcán siguiendo a Etta.

Aang: No importa cuántos volcanes haya visto, siempre me dan escalofríos estos lugares destrozados.

Suki: Sé que parece horrible, pero es parte del ciclo de la naturaleza. Un volcán tiene tanto de destructor como de creador. Al fin y al cabo el suelo volcánico es uno de donde crecen mejor las plantas.

Cera: Pues eso me cuesta creerlo.

Zuko: Tranquilos. Un volcán nunca llega a provocar la misma destrucción 2 veces seguidas. Y bien, ¿dónde fue?

Etta señalando al arco de piedra: Justo en lo alto de la cresta. Desde allí se cayó tu padre.

Piecito se dispuso a avanzar, pero Toph le detuvo. Al parecer ya había visto algo.

Toph: Piecito, quizá no te guste lo que veas.

Aun así él decidió avanzar.

Aang: ¡Piecito!

Zuko: ¡Piecito, espera!

Petrie: ¡Piecito!

Sokka: Por favor Toph, dinos que no es demasiado tarde.

Todos siguieron a Piecito, que se dirigía hacia el borde de la cresta. Y lo que vio le dejo horrorizado: era su padre. Aún estaba vivo, pero estaba atrapado en un pequeño islote, rodeado por un lago de lava. Y con una pata atrapado por una columna de roca.

Piecito: ¡Papa!

Su voz hizo que Bron alzara la mirada.

Bron: ¿Piecito?

Katara: ¡Esta vivo!

Zuko: ¡Pero está en peligro!

Toph: A esto me refería.

Todos descendieron hasta el borde de la lava.

Bron: ¿Qué… que estás haciendo aquí?

Piecito: Hemos venido a buscarte.

Bron: Gracias. A todos. Pero mi pata está atrapada. No podéis hacer nada.

Toph crujiendo los puños: Espera a congele esa lava y le apartare esa roca.

Sokka: ¡No vayas tan rápido! Esa corriente de lava fluye demasiado deprisa. Si la conviertes en roca la lava que sigue podría alcanzar a Bron.

Toph: Ups, no había pensado en eso.

No muy lejos de allí, Chomper, Ruby, el abuelo de Piecito, el padre de Cera y Brazos Locos (que aún seguía desmayado), continuaban siguiendo el rastro de la pandilla.

Chomper oliendo: Han pasado por aquí.

De repente Chomper captó un olor diferente y alarmante.

Chomper: ¡Un Dentiagudo!

Esa fue la palabra mágica que despertó a Brazos Locos de un plumazo.

Brazos Locos: ¡¿Un Dentiagudo?! ¡Que nadie haga ningún ruido! ¡Todo el mundo tiene que estar muy…!

Abuelo de Piecito hablando bajo: ¡Callado, Brazos Locos!

El Dentiagudo que Chomper había olfateado era el mismo Dentiagudo con cuernos que persiguió a los chicos y ahora seguía rastreando la zona en busca de presas. Y no estaba lejos de ellos.

Padre de Cera (Topps) hablando bajo: Por aquí.

Se escondieron tras unas rocas esperando a que el Dentiagudo pasara de largo. Pero Brazos Locos lo estaba poniendo muy difícil con sus quejas.

Brazos Locos: Ay, quiero irme a casa.

Ruby: Shh.

Brazos Locos: Oh no. ¿Por qué?

Parecía que el Dentiagudo les había oído. Pero antes de que pudiera descubrirlos una manada de pequeños dinosaurios corredores (Ornithomimus) se paró detrás de él. Al reconocerlo como depredador emprendieron la huida, con el carnívoro pisándoles los talones.

Chomper aliviado: Ya se ha ido.

Brazos Locos: ¿Lo habéis oído? ¡Se ha ido!

Pero su felicidad fue efímera al ver que los adultos le miraban con malas caras.

Brazos Locos: (Risas nerviosas) se ha ido. ¿No…no es genial?

De vuelta con el grupo…

Piecito: Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer.

Pero sus amigos no tenían muchas esperanzas.

Petrie triste: Yo sentir mucho.

Bron: Etta, llévalos a casa por favor.

Piecito: Yo no me voy.

Entonces el volcán comenzó a lanzar más bombas volcánicas.

Sokka: ¡Cuidado! ¡Llueven bombas!

Toph cubrió a todos con un refugio de roca mientras Aang, Zuko y Katara trataron de destruir tantos proyectiles como podían antes de que impactaran.

Toph: Esto no me gusta. El volcán está dando signos de reactivarse. Es solo cuestión de tiempo que vuelva a explotar.

Etta: Piecito, tu padre tiene razón.

Al principio Piecito se veía triste, pero luego recordó cómo había llegado tan lejos.

Piecito: ¡Tú no abandonaste a tu manada, yo no te abandonare a ti!

Bron sonrió, sabiendo que su hijo hacia caso a su corazón, y no podía sentirse más orgulloso de él. Y lo mejor es que también inspiró a sus amigos.

Cera: Nosotros queremos ayudar.

Púas: Y yo.

Petrie: Mí también.

Aang: Cuenta con nosotros.

Zuko: Siempre.

Sokka: Tan solo dinos que hacer.

Esto hizo sonreír a Piecito. Enseguida se puso a mirar alrededor a ver que podían usar. Y encontró un poco de agua bajando por una roca.

Piecito: Eso parece agua.

Toph: Sí, hay un embalse justo ahí arriba.

Piecito: Si lo abrimos podremos convertir toda la lava en piedra. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: Katara, tu ve enviando constante agua para retener la lava.

Katara: ¿No crees que sea mejor liberarla toda?

Piecito: Ya he pensado en eso. Mientras tanto, la que uses contendrá el constante avance de la lava.

Katara: Me parece bien.

Toph: Liberare toda esa agua de inmediato.

Piecito: No Toph, necesito que ayudes a impedir que la lava siga fluyendo. Usa tu poder para cambiar su flujo.

Sokka: ¿Entonces quién va a liberar el agua?

Piecito: Cera, ¿crees que puedes mover esa roca?

Cera: ¡¿Esa?! ¡Es enorme!

Toph: Lo sabemos. Pero tú puedes.

Cera: ¡Marchando una de roca!

Piecito: Zuko, ¿ves ese pilar enorme de piedra que cuelga desde el borde de la montaña? Seguro que puedes derribarlo con el fuego del cielo que tú invocas.

Zuko: Para que así caiga y bloquee la lava. Bien visto.

Piecito: Aang, tu ayuda a enfriar la lava que viene desde arriba con el viento. Si es necesario usa todo tu poder.

Aang: Dicho y hecho.

Suki: ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos los demás?

Piecito: Necesitamos un gran árbol.

Sokka señalando: ¿Ese puede servirnos?

Piecito: Sí. Traed ese.

Sokka: Pan comido.

Etta: Vale.

Suki: De acuerdo.

Petrie: ¿Petrie que hacer?

Piecito: Vuela alto. Avísanos cuando la lava empiece a acercarse a nosotros. Así ayudaras también a Katara y Toph a ver cómo va el avance de la lava.

Petrie: Petrie hacer.

En ese momento Bron vio como la lava comenzaba a fluir con mayor intensidad.

Piecito: ¡Aguanta!

Katara y Toph se pusieron manos a la obra: Katara mandaba constantes corrientes de agua que al hacer contacto con la lava creaba pequeñas islas de tierra que frenaban el avance de la lava, a la vez que Toph usaba el control de la lava para cambiar el rumbo de la corriente. Aang comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de aire gélido a los chorros de lava que bajaban de la ladera del volcán y Zuko empezaba a cargar los rayos. Cera por su parte ya había llegado al embalse de agua y vio la enorme roca que debía derribar. Al principio parecía insegura, pero se armó de valor y cargó contra ella. La roca no se vio afectada por el golpe, pero Cera se recuperó al instante.

Katara: ¡Cera, está funcionando! ¡Sigue así!

Toph: ¡Tú puedes!

Cera volvió a coger carrerilla.

Cera: ¡Prepárate, vas a caer!

Al segundo golpe la roca no resistió y soltó más agua.

Piecito: ¡Sí! ¡Ahora Katara, te toca!

Nada más salir el agua Katara la canalizó hacia la lava como una gran ola. Eso solidificó toda la lava que rodeaba a Bron, y formó un pequeño bloqueo con la que venía detrás.

Katara: Y por eso soy la maestra.

Toph: El agua ha creado un bloqueo, pero no creo que dure.

Zuko: Pues vamos a reforzarlo. ¿Lista Toph? Voy a enviarte más rocas.

Con el rayo cargado a plena potencia, Zuko lo disparó contra el pilar, destrozándolo en montones de trozos. Trozos que luego Toph condujo hacia el bloqueo, agrandándolo. En cuanto a Aang, ya había terminado de enfriar los flujos de lava adicionales.

Aang: ¡Sí, lo logramos!

Sin perder ni un segundo, Piecito corrió hasta su padre que lo abrazó.

Piecito: Papa.

Bron: Piecito.

Los únicos que quedaban por cumplir su parte eran Etta, Púas, Patito, Suki y Sokka, que trataban de derribar el árbol. Gracias a que ambos guerreros usaron sus espadas el árbol no tardó en caer y rodar colina abajo.

Aang: La lava ya está muy lejos, ya podemos sacar a Bron.

Toph: Oh no, aquí vuelve. La corriente ha debido aumentar, como ya no la controlo.

Piecito: ¡Retenedla todo lo que podáis!

Sokka: ¡Aquí venimos con el árbol!

Con Toph y Aang ocupados en impedir que la lava avanzase demasiado rápido, los demás llevaron el árbol hasta donde estaba Piecito, al lado de Bron.

Piecito: Vale, poned el extremo aquí.

Metieron uno de los extremos del tronco en un hueco de una de las rocas que aprisionaban la pata de Bron. El plan era usar el árbol como palanca.

Piecito: Chicos, cuando yo diga empujad hacia abajo.

Toph: ¡Pues más vale que tengáis mucha fuerza porque se nos acaba el tiempo!

La lava comenzaba a atravesar el bloqueo.

Petrie: ¡Deprisa!

Piecito: ¡¿Preparados, listos?! ¡Empujad!

El grupo comenzó a empujar el tronco contra la roca, a la vez que Bron trataba de liberarse. Tras un inmenso esfuerzo, por fin la roca se movió.

Zuko: ¡Funciona!

Piecito: ¡Ahora Papa!

Por fin Bron era libre.

Petrie: ¡Chicos, Petrie pensar que dar prisa!

Toph: ¡Aang y yo ya no podemos contener más lava! ¡Se va a desbordar!

Sokka: ¡Todo el mundo fuera de aquí!

La lava ya era demasiada para contenerla y acabó abriéndose paso de vuelta hacia ellos.

Katara: ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Por desgracia la lava avanzó tan rápido que tan solo Cera, Patito, Púas, Petrie, Etta y casi todo el equipo Avatar logró cruzar al otro lado. Piecito y su padre se quedaron en el otro lado rodeados de nuevo de lava, esta vez mucho más arrinconados.

Cera: ¿Y ahora que hacemos para sacarles?

Bron: Piecito, súbete.

Piecito: ¿Qué pasa Papa?

Bron: Vamos a saltar al otro lado.

Sokka incrédulo: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es una locura!

Suki: ¡No tienes sitio para coger impulso! ¡No llegaras!

Aang: ¡Piecito, Bron, no os mováis de ahí! Tengo una idea, confiad en mí.

Piecito sonriendo: Siempre, amigo.

Piecito y Bron trataron de permanecer lo más quietos posible. Entonces, aun estando en el aire, Aang entro en estado Avatar y empezó a rodear a ambos Cuellilargos con un inmenso torbellino. Tras unos segundos empezaron a levantarse del suelo gracias a la fuerza del viento. Luego Aang los condujo despacio y con cautela hasta que al fin pasaron la lava por encima. Y una vez llegaron al otro lado los depositó de nuevo en el suelo con sumo cuidado.

Cera sorprendida: Eso ha sido increíble.

Sokka: Lo dije una vez y lo vuelvo a repetir. A veces olvido lo poderoso que es en realidad Aang.

Todos gritaron de alegría, el rescate había sido un éxito.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Cera!

Justo en ese momento los demás por fin les habían alcanzado.

Cera: ¡Papa!

Cera corrió contenta con su padre y se acariciaron.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Menos mal.

Los demás dinosaurios siguieron a Cera, reuniéndose con Chomper y Ruby.

Patito: ¿Qué estáis haciendo todos aquí?

Chomper: Hemos venido a salvaros.

Petrie orgulloso: Oh gracias, pero no hacer falta. Esta vez nosotros salvar. ¿Pero cómo encontrarnos?

Ruby: Muy fácil. Chomper ha estado siguiendo vuestro olor, así que ha sido vuestro olor el que nos ha traído aquí.

Chomper: Pero todavía hay algo que no entiendo. Con vuestro olor había uno que me resulta familiar.

Cera: Eso es porque no hemos ido solos.

Justo en ese momento el equipo Avatar subió hasta donde estaban ellos, lo que le dio una gran alegría a Chomper.

Chomper sorprendido: ¡Anda, no me lo puedo creer! ¡Sois vosotros!

Zuko: ¡¿Chomper?! ¡Menuda sorpresa!

Katara abrazando a Chomper: ¡Que alegría volver a verte! ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?

Patito: Huy, nos olvidamos de contároslo.

Sokka: ¿De contarnos qué?

Cera: Chomper se ha venido desde el Misterioso Más Allá y ahora vive en el valle con nosotros.

Ruby: Por supuesto su madre y su padre estuvieron de acuerdo. Siempre y cuando yo este con él.

Toph: ¿Y quién eres tú?

Chomper: Esta es Ruby, es una amiga que hice en el Misterioso Más Allá. Es una Correveloz muy lista.

Petrie: Chomper conocer ella y su familia cuando venir hacia Gran Valle.

Chomper: Sí, y esperaba a que pudiera conoceros también.

Suki: ¿Eso quiere decir que aparte de ti tenemos a una nueva integrante en la pandilla? ¡Qué bien!

Toph: ¡Y encima es otra chica!

Ruby: ¿Entonces significa eso que ya puedo considerarme amiga vuestra?

Sokka: Ya lo creo que sí. Bienvenida a la familia, Ruby.

Por supuesto ellos no fueron los únicos en tener reencuentros.

Etta: ¡Brazos Locos! ¿Qué haces tú por aquí otra vez?

Brazos Locos: Bueno Etta, me ofrecí voluntario para liderar el rescate, por eso estoy aquí.

Etta sospechando: Haha, ¿tú voluntario? No me digas.

Brazos Locos nervioso: Pues… sí.

Los últimos en subir fueron Piecito y su padre.

Piecito alegre: ¡Abuelo!

Abuelo de Piecito: Piecito. Veo que has encontrado a tu padre.

Bron: Lo ha hecho.

Piecito: Lo hemos hecho todos.

Todos: (Asienten).

Bron: Piecito, tienes muy buenos amigos.

Abuelo de Piecito: Me recuerdas a alguien que conozco. Vamos, todo el mundo a casa.

Brazos Locos: ¡Por fin, alguien sensato! ¡Larguémonos de aquí! ¡Sí! (Risas), ¡nos vamos a casa!

Aang: Bueno, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar con nuestra mejorada pandilla cuando lleguemos al valle.

Con todo arreglado, todo el mundo emprendió el viaje de vuelta al valle.

Narrador (Aang): Piecito había encontrado a su padre. Y también encontró algo más, algo que no buscaba: la confirmación de que sus amigos y él siempre estarían juntos, hasta el final de sus días. En el Valle Encantado.

FIN.


End file.
